Black Magic
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Maka is devastated because of her mothers disappearance. Since her mothers not been with her, her nightmares come running back. Is it just the nightmares that make her crazy or is it something in the real world that drives absolutely insane. KidXMaka ! xx
1. Three weeks of terror

_A girl's life can be changed by one tragedy…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one boy…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one accident…_

~フェイス~

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my thighs to hold them there. The pillow lying on my bed in front of me was soaking wet from my tears that wouldn't stop falling from my cheeks. I looked up out of my window, at the dark sky with the bright smiling moon shinning right in the centre. It had been thirteen days since my mother had been reported missing, and it had been seven days since everyone just stopped looking for her. I still hear her voice at night, singing to me, making the bad dreams go away. But since she's not been here, the dreams come back as if they know she's not here to protect me. I slowly bowed my head down into my folded arms and once again I let the tears fall down my face and splash onto my wrists.

"Maka…?" My dad asked knocking on my bedroom door "Maka, are you in there?"

I sniffed "Leave me alone"

"You can't hide in your room forever" He sighed "Dinners ready if you want any"

"I said leave me alone!" I snapped grabbing hold of my wet pillow and throwing it at the door.

It hit the door making a silent thump and then fell and hit my bedroom carpet, making no sound whatsoever. On the other side of the door I heard my fathers footsteps walking away back down the stairs.

I sighed trying to hold back the tears, but I knew I couldn't. I balanced my forehead on my knees and starred down into my stomach. I closed my eyes again and tried to focus on every sound around me, I could hear the sound of my heartbeat thumping in my chest, the sound of the owls cooing from the treetops outside, the sound of the leaves hitting against my window trying to break through the glass. But there was something else, some other sound besides all those things. Water… I could hear the sound of water dripping, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I opened my eyes and looked over to the bathroom, the door was closed and I hadn't been in there at all to set the water off. I stood up and walked over to the door and stood outside it for several minutes to see if I could still hear the sound.

_Drip…_

I placed my hand on the handle, it was freezing cold. I jerked my hand away and grabbed hold of my wrist, chills were sent up and back down my arm. It was so cold. I placed my hand on it again and despite the cold I slowly started to turn it. The door wouldn't open, it was locked, someone was in there.

"Hey, open up" I banged on the door with my fist.

The door was freezing cold too. Suddenly I started to feel something cold moving around my feet. I looked down. Water, water was coming out from underneath the bathroom door and resting around my ankles. I stepped back and the water continued to come towards me, I kept walking back until I couldn't walk anymore. The water moved towards me from across my room, drowning every thing in its path. I moved over to my door and started to pull on the handle dying for it to open.

"Dad!" I screamed "Dad, help!"

He didn't answer me, it was like I was the only one in the whole house. The only sound was the splashing of the water as I moved around trying to get the door to open. I span around and ran towards the window above my bed, I climbed up on the mattress and pulled on the latch of the window, again it wouldn't open.

"Open!" I yelled banging on the window "Please somebody help me!"  
>Threw my palms on the glass and quietly cried holding my forehead against the window just between my palms. My hands slid down the glass leaving wet marks from the water. I turned around to face the drowning sensation of my room and crossed my legs watching the water close in on me taking me with everything else.<p>

My eyes flashed open. Light poured into my room from the open curtains, the dark sky had turned to light blue and the moon was replaced by the sun. The water was gone but I still felt wet, I placed the palm of my hand to my forehead and wiped away the sweat that had once again appeared because of the terror of my dream. This was the fifth time I had the same dream since mum went missing.

I sat up onto my knees and turned to face the dream catcher hanging from the wall behind my bed. I cupped it in my hands "Why aren't you working?"

I dropped it and let it hit against my wall as I climbed out of bed. I grabbed a towel from my bathroom and padded it at my face trying to get rid of the sweat that I was drowning in. I turned on the tap and cupped my hands underneath the running water to splash over my face. I dabbed my face dry and then walked back into my bedroom. My bed was wet from where I had been crazily sweating.

'_No wonder why the water seemed so real'_

The stench of sweat filled my nostrils as I moved towards my bed.

"I seriously need to clean that. Again" I sighed.

I picked up my pillow and duvet and threw it out on the landing to clean it later. I walked back into my bathroom and over to my shower, I reached in and turned on the taps, letting water fall and drip on me. After I got unchanged I stepped inside the shower and slid the door shut behind me. The water hit me in the face as I tilted my head back, forcing my hair behind my shoulders, I continuously combed my fingers through my hair, making my hair wetter with my we skin. I closed my eyes and images started to fill my mind.

"_Maka, darling" My mum sighed "Can you please put your books away?"_

"_Yes mummy" I said jumping up off of the sofa._

_I took hold of a book in my hand and put it under my arm while I picked up another. I grabbed my fingers round the pages causing the sharp edges to dig into my fingers. _

"_Ow!" I yelped dropping the books on the floor "Paper cut"_

"_Here, honey, give me your finger" She took hold of my bloody finger in her hand "__Naoru!"_

I remember watching the cut on my finger fade away just after mum said a simple word. And it wasn't the only time she had done. I would walk into the kitchen and she would be cutting up lettuce and miss and almost slice the top of her finger off.

"_Naoru…"_

She would say the word while breathing on her finger and then the cut would disappear, that's one of the things I remember about my mother, just one of the things.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps brought me back to reality, I opened my eyes and water splashed into them. I reached over and twisted the shower tap round until it was off. I stood there freezing cold waiting for the footsteps again. The sound of feet filled my ears again, they were coming from my bedroom.

"Dad…?" I questioned sliding the shower door open.

No one answered me, they just kept walking around in my room making more noise than ever. I reached out of the shower and grabbed my towel from the hanger and threw it round me. I stepped out just as a loud hit the wall in front of me.

"Dad!" I yelled "If that's you it's not funny!"

There was silence, the sound had disappeared. I opened the bathroom door slightly and peered through the tiny gap, the room was empty. I opened the door fully and stepped into my bedroom, I grasped onto the towel, keeping it up round me so it wouldn't fall down. My bedroom door was left open, was that me from when I threw my duvet and pillow onto the landing, but I remember closing the door after. I turned my head around the room to see what could have made that loud bang, but nothing had fallen over, nothing could have made that noise. My eyes came across a little piece of paper on my bed side table, I walked over and picked it up reading the words that had been written down.

_Maka,_

_Gone shops were out of milk, _

_there's bread and butter _

_if you want toast._

_See you later,_

_Dad x_

I smiled in relief as I put the note back down on the dresser. I was probably just my dad making all that noise, the note wasn't there when I woke up.

Suddenly a loud slam came from behind me, I span around full alert. There was a large sticky lump in the back of my throat because of what my eyes notice.

The door was closed…

~トラスト~

"Seriously" Black*star rose an eyebrow at me "There was someone in your room"

I nodded my head closing my eyes "Or something"

"Or you sure it wasn't one of your crazy dreams again?" Liz turned to face me "They have been becoming a lot more realistic lately"

"No it wasn't, I remember everything all too clearly" I bit my lower lip trying to remember "I was in the shower and something was banging around in my room. At first I thought it was my dad messing around, trying to scare me but when I called out his name he didn't say anything"

"And your dad wouldn't be acting all stupid after something serious has just happened…" Tsubaki paused, she knew I knew what she was trying to say so she stopped.

'_Since my mum disappeared'_

"Exactly" I sighed "And here's the freaky part. After I finished my shower I went back into my room, nobody was in there and nothing had fallen over to make the loud noises, my room was completely empty, and while my back was turned my door slammed shut"

Soul chuckled "Sounds like something out of a horror movie"

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

"Maka. You're crazy, you've been having crazy nightmares ever since your mum left, you're over exaggerating" Black*star said trying to make it sound more dramatic than it was.

"Yeah, it was probably your dad" Patty smiled lightly punching my shoulder "Nothing to worry about"

I hissed through my teeth "My dad would never do something like that if he was getting over the loss of my mum. That's just sick" I stood up and stormed away from them, walking to my class.

For the whole hour of professor Stein's dissection I sat there chewing the end of my pencil thinking about what happened this morning.

'_It couldn't have been my dad, he was out, well he most defiantly didn't slam my door shut'_

I let out at deep sigh as I moved the pencil away from my mouth and placed it on the desk in front of me.

'_I really don't want to go home tonight'_


	2. Not alone

_A girl's life can be changed by one dream…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one fantasy…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one nightmare…_

~消えて~

I threw my keys on the side when I walked into the kitchen. My dad, once again wasn't here. He was probably out drinking away his pain at Chupa Cabra's. The house was dead silent, my stomach turned at the thought of not being alone because of what happened this morning. I didn't feel alone.

"Dad!" I called out "Are you home?"

There was no reply. He must be out then. I starred at the watch around my wrist, _16:18. _

"So much for the studying with Tsubaki, I totally forgot" I mumbled to myself "Great"

I pulled out my phone and started to text Tsubaki. _Soz cnt come got caught up._

I placed my phone back in my pocket and suddenly I was startled by the sound of footsteps coming from above me. _'What the hell…" _They were coming from my room. I slowly walked towards the stairs, I treaded lightly so that I couldn't be heard. Once again the sound banging around in my room filled my ears and the air around me. I stepped out onto the landing and slowly walked towards my room. My door was open just a little, but it was enough for me to peer in to see who it was messing around in my room. I backed up against the wall next to my door, I didn't want to be seen. I peered my head round and looked through the tiny gap. I saw something black, like a long black jacket, rummaging through my draws. What the hell were they doing?

I was losing my balance so I stepped back to remain it, but my boot hit the ground a little too hard and made a loud thump.

They pulled away from the draw and turned to face me, two golden lights were starring right at me.

"Crap…" I exclaimed under my breath.

I moved back behind the wall, but I moved too fast and the force of my movement threw me down the stairs. I rolled down them, hitting each step making more noise than ever.

'_Crap, this is bad! His seen me!'_

I looked up at my bedroom door and saw a glimpse of the black jacket, walking up to the door. Despite my injured shoulder I managed to push myself up off of the floor and ran away from the staircase. I was trying to run to the back door, but my ankle kept weighing me down making me slowly. My ankle gaze up on me all together and I fell to the floor.

"Aa!" I yelped as I hit the ground, landing on my injured shoulder.

From beside me I heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. He was coming to get me. I had to move. I held my hands out on the ground in front of me and started to pull myself along the floor, I had to get away.

'_Move faster!'_

I couldn't, I couldn't get away fast enough. A pair of tight arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the ground.

"Let go!" I yelled squirming in their arms "Get the hell off me!"

"Calm down!" They exclaimed trying to keep a hold of me "I'm not going to hurt you!"

I continued to fight "I said let go!"

"Stop, listen to me!" They were really struggling to hold onto me.

I fell weak in their arms of exhaustion, I couldn't fight anymore. They lowered me to the ground, letting me sit down on the floor.

"Okay…" A boy crouched down in front of me.

He hand longish black hair with three white stripes on the left side, making him look completely uneven. His eyes were a gorgeous gold and they were starring right into mine, he wore a long black cap that hanged to about his ankles but was all spread out across the floor as he crouched down.

"Who the hell are you and why were you in my room?" I scoffed looking at him lowering my eyebrows in anger.

He held out a pale hand "I'm Death the Kid, or Kid if you like"

He lowered his hand when he realized I wouldn't shake it, just continued to sit there.

"You have something that I need" He continued.

I relaxed and everything became less tensed "What?"

"A book" He sighed.

"I have loads of books" I folded my arms over my chest "What makes you think I have yours?"

"I saw you with it" His eyebrows harrowed "I saw you reading it"

I looked away from him biting my lower lip "Oh…"

"So, do you have it?" He asked moving so I would look at him again.

I winced as pain filled up inside me, kicking in after most of my body shut off.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He dropped his attention to my hand lifting it up in his.

My vision was a bit blurry but I was still able to make out the redness all over my hand. Blood…

"Oh, I fell down the stairs" I looked away again after I said it, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Its okay, hold still" He cupped both his hands around my bloody one holding it close to his face "Naoru…"

Before my eyes the red on my hand was slowly starting to fade away, and the cut in my skin started to heal over leaving behind just a pink scar.

"How did you do that?" I said gob smacked "Wow"

'_I thought Mum was the only one who could do that'_

"It doesn't matter, but I seriously need that book" He stood up and then held his hand out towards me "Can you show me where it is?"

I placed my hand on top of his and he pulled me up "Sure, I think it's in my room"

I took a step towards the stairs completely forgetting about my ankle, my ankle couldn't handle the pressure and again gaze up on me causing me to fall. Before I hit the ground, Kid wrapped one of his arms across my shoulder blades and the other was wrapped around my waist.

I starred blankly at him as he looked down at me in his arms surprised. My heart was thumping in my ears so loud, I prayed he couldn't hear it.

"Careful" He chuckled helping me stand up.

"Uh…" I stuttered grabbing hold of the side of the chair to keep my balance "Yeah. Thanks"

I stood there for a while holding myself up on the chair not moving but then I realized I had been standing like that for too long. I turned my head and saw Kid was looking at me.

"You can't walk" He looked down at my ankle.

I bit my bottom lip trying to hide the pain. I shook my head "No…"

He shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer to me. He placed his arm around the back of my thighs and the other around my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"Trust me" He said as he scooped me off of my feet.

He carried me up the stairs, walking up each step so carefully he might have broken it if he stepped on it too hard. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, I sorta felt safe in his arms. I have only known this boy for less than five minutes and already he was carrying me up the stairs. He carried me into my bedroom and laid me down on my bed. He grabbed one of the pillows from behind my head and placed it under my ankle.

"You should put some ice on that" He pointed towards my ankle and turned away to finish rummaging through my stuff.

I rolled my eyes "That book of yours. What did it look like?"

"It was sort of a diary" He combed his pale fingers through his dark hair.

"Look on my book shelf" I tried to sit up making the pillows behind me my comfortable, while trying not to move my ankle.

"Whoa Maka, you got a lot of books!" He exclaimed brushing the tip of his fingers against the spine of the books on my shelf.

I froze "How you know my name, I don't remember telling you…"

He stood completely still standing in front of my bookshelf "It was… a lucky guess"

I folded my arms over my chest and opened my mouth to say something but I changed my mind.

He grabbed hold of something on the shelf and starred at it for several seconds before turning round and showing me the pictures frame "Who's this?"

I looked up at the photo and everything inside me went numb "My mum. She disappeared three weeks ago"

"Kami…" He whispered under his breath.

My eyes widened "What did you say?"

He put the frame back on the shelf then turned to face me "Nothing. I'm sure she'll come back"

I leaned my head back in my pillows "I hope so"

My fathers voice echoed up the stairs followed by a loud slam of the front door closing "Maka, are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm up here!" I hollered back.

My dad's footsteps ran up the stairs and towards my bedroom walking through my door "Hey Maka"

"Hey Dad, this is…" I turned my head to gesture towards Kid.

But he was gone and the only thing that moved was my curtain flowing in the wind from my open window.

~壊れた~

My dad drove me up to Death City hospital later than evening, turns out that I broke my ankle. For the whole time that I was there I couldn't stop thinking about Kid, they way he held onto me as he carried me up the stairs and the way his fingers brushed across my books. But something that made my stomach feel funny was they way he asked me about that photo, he asked almost as if he knew.


	3. Beneath the liars

_A girl's life can be changed by one heartbeat…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one whisper…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one word…_

~待つ~

"Hey cripple!" Black*star called out to me.

I turned to face him "Shut up!"

I was on crutches because of my stupid ankle, why did I have to fall down the stairs, god I felt like a right idiot.

"Well Maka you are the one on crutches" Tsubaki smiled walking over to help me.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down on the wall next to Liz.

Liz pointed towards my crutches "How did you do that?"

I opened my mouth to tell them what happened but then I decided not to. They would believe me, they didn't believe me when I told them there was someone in my room last time.

"I fell down the stairs, it was dark I couldn't see anything" I looked away from them feeling slightly embarrassed.

Soul laughed "That's clumsy Maka for ya!"

I let out a soft giggle turning back to face them. Liz wrapped her arm around my shoulders pulling me in close to her.

"Had anymore of your crazy dreams lately" She asked with a wide smile spread across her face.

"Maybe you were sleep walking when you feel down the stairs" The little blonde giggled.

"Patty has a point, maybe you were" Black*star said joking around making little ghost impressions.

"No" I sighed "I didn't get to sleep at all last night because of the hospital"

"Maka" Tsubaki said nudging my arm "You heard anything from your mum?"

I shook my head "No, not yet"

Black*star punched Soul's arm "Maybe her mum just doesn't wanna go back to her cheating dad huh?"

Soul shot Black*star a glare biting his lower lip "Shut up man!"  
>Black*stars jaw dropped "Crap…"<p>

I stuttered "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Aa…" Black*star rubbed the back of his neck "Nothing, it was just a joke"

Soul elbowed him in the ribs "Tell her"

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were starring up at the boy's aswell as I was, like they didn't know either, maybe they didn't.

"Guys" Tsubaki said a little worried "What's going on?"

Black*star turned to face Soul "You tell her man, I can't deal with that look"

Soul sighed and turned to face us "Maka, your old mans, well how do I put this?"

"Spit it out!" I exclaimed getting a bit worried.

"I'm just gonna say his been spending a lot of time with nurse Medusa" He stood a step back "That's all I'm gonna say"

I grabbed hold of my crutches and struggled to stand up "How long have you known?"

"Uh… a couple of months?" Black*star hesitated "Please don't hurt us"

I moved towards them "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me!"  
>They kept stepping back as I stepped forward. They were mumbling trying to sort out their explanations.<p>

"We didn't want to tell you!" Liz stood up beside me "We was gonna tell you but your mum had just left, so we decided not to say anything"

"Liz…" I turned to face her "You knew?"

She bowed her head in despair "I only found out the day after these guys did"

I shook my head in disbelief "You knew and didn't tell me" I sighed "You're my best friend Liz why didn't you tell me!"  
>She lifted up her head "I'm sorry Maka…"<p>

I turned around and started limping away on my crutches.

"Maka, where are you going?" Tsubaki yelled out to me.

"I'm going home!" I yelled back.

~裏切る~

I stormed through the front door slamming it into the wall behind me. My dad was in the kitchen dancing around cooking something. I threw my crutches on the floor, they were just slowing me down. I limped into the kitchen grabbing hold of the wall to keep me up.

"Hey, Maka what you doing home so early" He turned to face me "Wait where's your crutches"

My eyebrows were drawn close together as I starred up at him "Tell me that there's nothing going on between you and nurse Medusa"

His smile dropped and turned away from me, not answering my question "Why aren't you at school?"

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled "Answer me!"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I could see his bottom lip trembling as he turned to face me again "I'm so sorry Maka"

I gritted my teeth and hissed through them "Get out"

He lifted his head "What?"

"I said get out!" I yelled and hopped towards him.

"Maka, don't be like this" He said in a worried tone of voice "Maka!"

I pushing at him towards the door "Mum wouldn't want you here, get out!" I pushed him out the front door "Don't come back!"

"Maka papa loves you and momma so much, you know that!" He exclaimed getting down on his knees "I'm sorry!"

I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes "Momma wouldn't love you…"

I grabbed hold of the door handle and swung the door closed in his face, leaving him on his knees of the other side. I limped back into the living room and flopped onto the sofa in front of me and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I want mum" I mumbled to myself.

I could feel the wetness of my tears on the chair pushing up against my face. I slightly turned my head to look out the window and I caught a slight glimpse of my dad standing up and slowly walking away from the house. I turned my head back and buried it into my hands. I sat up and rubbed my eyes causing mascara to smudge down my face, I removed my hands from my face and noticed the boy sitting in front of me.

"Why the sad face?" Kid smiled scooting closer to me "Why are those beautiful emerald eyes so sad?"

I sniffed "What are you doing here?"

He moved a strand of hair away from my face "I didn't get the book, did I"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes possibly smudging more of my mascara "Oh, yeah"

I slowly stood up and limped over to my crutches I was about to pick them off of the floor, when I was swept off my feet once again. I turned my head to face him, his golden eyes starred into my green ones and he smiled at me brighten his pale face.

"You keep doing this" I giggled.

"You can't walk" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have crutches" I gestured to the crutches on the floor.

He chuckled "You can't use crutches to get up the stairs"

I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He walked up the stairs and into my bedroom and placed my feet back on the floor carefully. I slowly limped over towards my shelf and started to scan my eyes across the books that were neatly stacked spine next to spine.

"What do you need the book for anyway?" I asked.

I heard his footsteps slowly walking towards my bedroom window and heard them stop when he answered "That book has been in my family generations for years, its family history"

"What actually the book called, that would help a lot more" I slowly turned to face him.

He wasn't there, where his body stood at the window, it was gone, he was gone.

"It does not have a name…" I felt his body warmth from behind me as he whispered in my ear.

I span around as fast as I could forgetting about my broken ankle, I was about to fall down but I grabbed hold of the bookshelf to keep me balanced. The bookshelf slowly tipped forward, it was about to fall on me when a pale hand pushed the shelf back up against the wall and the other hand grabbed hold of my wrist to stood me from falling.

"What is it with you and falling over?" Kid chuckled pulling me up.

As I was pulled up I lifted my broken ankle off of the floor and fell into his chest "S-sorry"

He threw his arms around my back to catch me again, he looked down at me huddled up in his arms and chuckled "It's okay"

I pulled away from his grasp and straightened myself out "Maybe you should look for it, you know what it looks like"

I hopped away from the shelf and lay down on my bed starring up at the ceiling. I kept thinking about my friends and why they didn't tell me about my dad but mostly I kept thinking about my mum and what she would have done if she found out.

Kid walked over and sat on the edge of my bed looking at me "What's wrong?"

I moved my eyes to his pale but beautiful face "Nothing"

"Smudged mascara, teary, bloodshot eyes, to me that doesn't say nothing" He placed his fingers on my broken ankle but for some strange reason it didn't hurt "You've been crying"

I felt the tears dwell up in my eyes again but I pushed them down, I couldn't cry in front of him "My dad cheated on my mum, so I kicked him out"

He nodded slowly "I see…"

I sat up slowly "You find the book?"

He shook his head "Not yet"

"Are you sure that I have it?" I brushed my hair away from my face.

He stood up and walked back over to the shelf "Yes…"

I closed my eyes and opened them again before swinging my legs off of the edge of the bed "One second, I think I know where it could be"

I stood up and limped out of my room towards what use to be my mothers room. I hopped through the door and I froze when I saw my mothers things packed up in boxes.

"What…" I said in shock "He done this!"

I crouched down in front of one of the boxes and started to open in. On the inside were my mothers old clothes, I started rummaging through it and my fingers hit something hard at the bottom.

"Ow!" I exclaimed pulling my hand out.

Blood appeared in a little blob at the top of my finger, I held it in front of my face starring at the redness running down my finger.

"Do it…" Said a voice from the doorway.

I turned my head to see Kid standing there cross armed leaning against the wall "Do what?"

"You know" He nodded his head closing his eyes then opening them again.

I turned my gaze back to my bloody finger and held my lips and centimeter away from it. I opened my mouth and spoke the word I was dying to speak for days.

"Naoru…"

As the sound escaped from my lips the blood running down my hand slowly started to fade away, and my skin was closing up the cut like the slit in my sin was never there.

I gasped "Oh my god…" I turned my gaze to the door "Kid I…"

He was gone, once again he was gone before I had time to say goodbye…


	4. Forgotten

_A girl's life can be changed by one word…_

_A girl's life can be put together by one night…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one dream…_

~ドリーミング~

The wind was brushing up against my face, pushing back my hair, making it fly behind me. My long white dress floated in the wind just like my hair. I had never felt more alive, standing on the edge of cliff, looking down at the view below me. The blue water glowed as the sun shown down on it, sparkling up at me, begging me to join it as it glistened. We could glisten together. I longed to be down there with it and float along its ocean, it was truly magnificent. I took a step closer so my bare toes were hanging over the edge. The wind smacked up against my face trying to push me back, but I didn't want to listen to it, I leant forward so my chest was almost hanging of the edge and facing down at the water.

Suddenly I heard my name being called from behind me "Maka, don't!"

I slowly turned around and saw a shadow running towards me, I couldn't make out who it was thought. As they got closer the image of them started to get a little clearer, and then I recognized their golden eyes shinning at me.

"No Maka!" Kid held his hand out towards me trying to grab hold of my wrist.

But it was too late. I was falling, I was falling out of his reach. I could feel the air beneath me moving out of the way as I fell through it. Kid was getting further and further away from me as I starred up at him starring down at me over the edge of the cliff. Everything was going in slow motion, like I was flying. When I finally hit the water everything inside jolted and hit the skin inside of me. I sunk down underneath the water, my breath was being taken away out of my lungs leaving me with nothing except the tiny image left of Kid still sitting up on the cliff.

I opened my eyes. Darkness filled my room and the stench of sweat filled my nostrils, my eyelids were like heavy weights wanting to close from the lack of sleep. I slowly tried to sit up but my ankle forced me back down. I stayed like that for a moment waiting for my eyes to adjust to the black from, when they didn't I decided it be better if I switched on the light which was on the wall across from my bed. I slowly swung my legs round the edge of the bed and carefully placed my foot with the broken ankle on the floor, I grabbed hold of the bed side table next to me trying to be my balance and slowly stood up. My balance gave up on me so I tightened my grip of the side table harder causing it to wobble. I placed my left foot in front of my right getting use to putting more pressure on one foot than the other. I slowly let go of the side table and let myself stand, I started to limp towards the light switch on the wall in front of me. Just as I was getting use to walking again I put too much pressure on my ankle and fell.

Before I hit the ground a pair of tight arms caught me. I moved my gaze to who the arms belonged to and there I was, starring up at two golden lights glowing in the darkness in my room.

"You're in my room because?" I asked folding my arms over my chest still in his arms.

He chuckled looking down at me "For reasons exactly like this one"

I giggled feeling my cheeks hit up a little.

'_Oh, god I hope I'm not blushing'_

He stood up and held his arm round my waist supporting me, he walked me back to my bed and then went and switched on the light. I sat on my bed wincing to the sudden light that lit the room.

He walked back over to the bed and crouched down beside it head level with me "Go to sleep"

I raised an eyebrow at him as I laid down still looking at him confused though.

"I'll be here when you wake up" He nodded his head a little "Sleep"

I placed my head on the pillow starring into his golden eyes "How do I know you're not just gonna run off again"

He chuckled "You have my word"

I smiled up at him and suddenly I felt sleep take over me. I slowly closed my eyes and was stolen away by my dreams.

Kid let out a long deep sigh and starred out the window at the dark moonlit sky, he closed his eyes then opened them again.

"I can't sit here every night and watch her sleep just to protect her, she'll find out" He smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead "I can't see her get hurt, I just can't…"

~話さ~

I woke up that morning in a flash with a smile on my face to see… my room was completely empty, he wasn't there.

"So much for your word" I mumbled to myself lying back down on my pillow again.

"I'm still here" Said a voice coming from down the side of my bed.

I slowly leant forward and starred down at the golden eyed boy lying on the floor starring up at the ceiling.

A smile spread wide across my face "I thought you left"

He sat up "Why would I do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Did you sleep on the floor?"

He combed his fingers through his hair chuckling "I don't sleep"

My eyes widened "Don't you, what do you do at night then?"

"Watch you sleep…" He mumbled underneath his breath so I couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked trying so hard not to smile and show how happy I was.

Slowly he stood up in front of me and sat on the edge of my bed "Doesn't matter. I really need that book"

I rolled my eyes throwing back the covers, my legs hung over the edge of the bed once again "Can you pass me my crutches?"  
>He picked up the crutches and handed them to me. I placed my arms inside them and stood up a little off of balance, Kid took a step towards me ready to catch me if I was going to fall.<p>

"I'm okay" I smiled taking a deep breath.

He took a step back and watched me as I limped through the door out into the hallway and into my mother's old room. I completely forgot that my mums stuff was packed up, I was going to unpack it, but I didn't want to do that just yet. I walked over to the same box as I had done the day before and crouched down straightening out my broken ankle.

"What was that thing I pricked my finger on yesterday?" I asked to myself taking things out of boxes and putting them to one side.

I continued to rummage through my mum's things but I froze when I came across something I thought I'd never see again.

"Oh my god…" I said under my breath as I wrapped my fingers round a chain.

I pulled the chain out of the box and hanging onto the end of it was my mothers green amulet. The gold chain it hung wrong was weak and frail, the diamonds on the wood around the main gem, they had mostly fallen off or close too, and last the big emerald stone that sat in the middle of the wood had a few scratches on its surface but besides them it looked absolutely brand new.

"What is it?" Kid asked appearing behind my shoulder "Is that your mums?"

I nodded slowly, stroking the emerald with my thumb "It's so old, I thought I'd never see this again"

I remembered something and then images of my mum started to fill my find into a flashback.

"_Mummy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in the dark night "Mummy!"_

_My bedroom door opened slowly causing the light from the hallway to flood in._

_My mum stepped into my room "Darling, its okay mummy's here"_

_I held the duvet up in front of my face covering my eyes, I didn't want to look at the darkness that surrounded me in my room. My mum switched the light on drowning the darkness away._

_She walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed stroking my hair, she had tired eyes having to do the same thing every night, waking up to the sound of me screaming._

"_Sh, its all okay" She sounded tired but at the same time calm and caring "Calm down"_

"_M-mummy…" I stuttered lowering the duvet just below my eyes "Please make the water go away"_

_She let out a long deep sigh and reached for the chain around her neck "Here take this"_

_The emerald necklace fell into the palm of her hand and she held it out towards me. I lifted my shaking hand placed it on top of the necklace, I held it tightly in my hand not letting go of it._

"_Whenever you feel afraid" She tapped my nose "I want you to squeeze it, squeeze it as hard as you can and don't let go"_

I remember continuously squeezing it even after my mum had left, it made the dreams go away most nights but not forever.

It was only when Kid said my name I realized I had been looking at it for far too long.

"Maka?" He questioned waving his hand in front of my face "Are you okay?"

I blinked several times clearing the blurriness that had fogged up my eyesight "Uh… yeah, I'm fine" I looked back down at the necklace in my hands "I thought I'd never see this again"

Kid took a closer look at the necklace and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as if he'd seen it before.

"What's wrong?" I asked I starred up at him a little worried.

He rubbed the back of his neck "Um… whatever you do just don't drop that, okay…"

"Okay" I raised an eyebrow and placed the necklace carefully on the floor beside me "What else is in here?"

I went back to going through the box of my mums stuff my finger tips hit something hard at the bottom of the box. I placed my other hand inside and caught the edges of what my fingers had touched and slowly I pulled it up out of the box, it was book.

"What's this?" I said to myself blowing the dust off of it.

"That's it!" Kid exclaimed pointing towards the book "That's the book"

"Really?" I asked "I thought it would be a little bit more than ordinary"

Kid smiled taking the book out of my hands "This book is more than ordinary, it's filled with spells and chants"

I starred at him blankly "You still believe in stuff like that"

"And you don't" He widened his eyes "You remember what happened with your hand, now tell me where is the cut gone?"

I starred down at my hands sitting in my lap, he had a point, where had the cut gone, it wasn't the only thing I'd seen my mum do, she don't other stuff like that, I just couldn't explain.

I looked back up at him "Can you fix my ankle?"

He opened the book and started flicking through the pages "I don't know"

I closed my eyes and held them shut tightly biting the inside of my lower lip, pain shot up and down my leg from my ankle, I just couldn't take it anymore, the pain was unbearable. I hoped he was able to fix it, if he couldn't I would be stuck like this until I had to go to hospital again and I had no idea when that was.

"This may work" He closed the book.

My eyes shot open again and I looked up at him. He sat cross legged in front of me starring down at my ankle, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small knife and held it to his palm.

"What are you doing?" I said confused looking down at his hand.

"Trust me" He looked up at me and smiled nodding his head a little.

He slashed across his palm tearing apart the skin letting blood escape and run down his arm.

"Kid!" I exclaimed putting his hand towards me "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Calm down" He placed his none bleeding hand on my shoulder and held me down "Trust me on this"

I sat back down in front of him and held out my ankle towards him so he could try to heal it. He placed his bloody palm on my ankle smudging his blood across my skin.

"Shūsei…" He breathed down onto my leg.

His warm breath cause shivers to go up and down my body giving me goose bumps. He removed his hand from my ankle leaving behind a bloody hand print. Suddenly pain filled my whole leg causing me to wince.

"Oh god…" I sighed closing my eyes shut tightening them.

The pain slowly began to disappear letting me open my eyes once again. I looked down at my ankle the blood was still there and it didn't look any different as it did before I closed my eyes.

"Naoru…" I heard him whisper onto his palm.

The slice in his palm started to fade away clearing the blood away aswell as the cut.

"Did it work?" He asked tapping my ankle with his finger getting more blood on it "Did that hurt?"

I smiled and slowly shook my head "No"

His eyes widened "Try and walk"

I started to push myself up but Kid held his hands underneath my arms and pulled me up anyway. I was standing up okay, I didn't feel like I needed to grab onto anything but Kid was holding me up.

"Let go" I looked up at him.

He stepped away leaving me standing there all by myself. I smiled widely and started to giggle at the sensation of being able to stand up by myself.

"Walk" He couldn't hide his smile either.

I placed one foot in front of the other and started to walk towards him. One step… two steps… three steps… on the fourth step I tried to walk how I normally would but my legs wasn't quite use to it yet and I fell forward into Kid's arms.

He threw his arms around my back and lifted me up off of the ground "You can walk!"  
>I giggled hard wrapping my legs around his waist "Its not like it's a miracle or anything, I only broke my ankle the other day"<p>

His smile widened even more as he whispered to me "But with magic Maka, you can walk because of the magic"

I starred at him for a while holding my arms round his neck. He starred into my eyes and I starred into his, his arms were wrapped around my back still and our faces were only inches away from each other. I could feel the warmth of his face on mine causing my cheeks to hot up, making me blush.

"Thank you" I said slightly looking away "Thank you…"

Suddenly I felt his lips being smashed onto of mine, at first I started to pull away but then I slowly felt myself pushing in too. His hands pushed at my back holding my body close to his, my fingers combed through his hand at the back of his head grabbing the strands and then letting them go again, I tightened my arms around his neck holding us even more close together.

The door bell at the front door rang. We slowly pulled apart and he placed me back down onto the floor, I brushed my hands down from around his shoulders and turned around slowly walking over to the window to see who it was at the front door.

Liz… I so didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Kid, it's…" I turned round to talk to him.

Once again, I felt the stabbing pain in my chest as I starred around at the empty space of the room, he was gone. I fell to the floor and buried my face in my hands and let the tears fall.


	5. The sound of death

_A girl's life can be changed by one tear…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one kiss…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one person…_

~叫び~

I didn't answer the door to Liz. I stayed in my mum's room for the whole day, light till dark, sun till moon. I sat there looking through the boxes of her stuff, recognizing some stuff but most things seemed like complete strangers to me. I found old band jumpers I never new she liked, like _The Killers, Panic at the Disco. _I never knew she was interested in stuff like that, she always spent her time in her bedroom, locked away until night, when I would scream and cry her name.

I continued to go through her stuff unpacking it, and throwing it on the bed behind me. There was box left, one box that I had left to go through, sitting there, over by the window. I moved across the floor and pulled it in front of me, I undone the top with the little knife Kid had left behind and opened it all together. Inside there were books, loads and loads of books, they all looked like they could be journals. I picked one up and placed it in my lap, I opened it on the very first page and my mother's handwriting filled the entire page.

_4__th__ April 2011_

_I'm planning to run away. I'm planning to run out on my family, running away with the Lord of Death, I can't stay there any longer. Maka if you're reading this, I'm not with you right now, all these journals will explain why, but I don't want you do read them, keep them closed and you will be safe. I guess your still dreaming about the water, I left the amulet for you, keep hold of it and don't let the water get you. I'm going to try and beat her, beat the women that's taken everything away from us, and if I fail, this could kill me. And if I do, I know you have it in you to finish what I started, I know you can do it. And Kid will help you, he will show you the magic._

_Take care, _

_I love you_

_Kami Albarn_

I slowly closed my eyes and then opened them again. I quickly wiped away the tears that were dwelling in the corners of my eyes, everything seemed clearer without the blurriness of my tears in my eyes. I looked back at the page and noticed something at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. Please don't forget me…_

I slammed the book shut and threw it to one side "Oh my god!"

I rushed to stand up being careful of my ankle because it wasn't properly healed yet. I ran through the door and down the stairs as quickly but carefully as I could. I slipped on my boots by the back door and pulled on my coat.

'_She can't be. I won't believe that she is…'_

I ran out of the front door, not even caring about my ankle now. I ran up my road, not stopping to hesitate or to even catch my breath. I barged into people on the street, causing them to drop their late night shopping, but I didn't care. The moon was shinning high in the sky looking down on me as I ran.

From the distance I could see it, the gates, the sign _Death City cemetery…_

I headed towards the gates and ran through them. I was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of graves, shaded by the trees and the moonlight. The crows and owls cooed in the treetops starring down at me. I walked down the long path that seemed to go on forever, starring at the graves as I walked past them. I knew why I was here and I had to prove myself wrong, I knew she wasn't, she couldn't be, I would've have known. I looked all around me, the owls and crows jumped from the branches and were on the ground as if trying to show me the way to go. I continued to walk around it seemed like I was walking around in circles, walking over dead bodies. I was scared if a hand would reach out of the ground and grab hold of my ankle and try to pull me down.

And that's when I saw it… I ran to it and crouch down in front of it.

"No…" I mumbled to myself "No!"  
><em>Kami Albarn,<em>

_A loving mother and wife,_

_Born 1981 dies 2011,_

_R.I.P_

I bowed my head, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Tears exploded out of my eye sockets and landed in the palms of my hands and on my mothers grave.

"Mum!" I cried out at the top of my lungs "No!"  
>I pair of hands was on my shoulders pulling my backwards. I span around and saw the two golden lights shinning in the dark. I jerked away from him and continued to cry in my hands, I closed my eyes and opened them again hoping to stop the tears. But I only saw it again, my mothers name carved into the headstone in front of me, it just made the tears fall even more.<p>

I span around and dove into Kid's lap "She's not dead, I won't believe it!"

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up, pulling me closer to him. I slowly lifted my head to look at his pale face, he was starring down at me with his two sad golden eyes.

I pulled away from his grasp "I don't need comforting from you" I wiped the tears away from my cheeks "You'll probably leave me again"

He moved closer in a flash grabbing hold of either side of my shoulders "Do you really think I'd leave you know!"

"You kissed me then left" I sniffed.

He looked away from my face into the rest of the cemetery "I know, I'm sorry"

I jerked his hands off of my shoulders and slowly stood up "Don't be, it was a mistake anyway"

I walked past him and stepped out onto the path and started to walk back home. I could hear his footsteps walking along behind me, I rolled my eyes but continued to walk forward, I sped up my pace just a little to try and get away from him. I walked through the gate and threw it shut behind me, making a loud slam. I heard it open and close again so I just kept walking, his footsteps were getting louder and louder, meaning they were getting closer to me.

I span around "Leave me alone!"

He wasn't there. A gust of wind blew past my face, setting a strand of hair free from behind my ear and blow across my face. I slowly turned around again to finish my walk home. Two golden lights were starring back at me, just like when I had first seen him.

"What the hell…" He threw his hand over my mouth.

"Sh…" He placed his finger on his lips whispering "Someone's following you, let me get you back safely"

I widened my eyes as he removed his hand away from my face. Sudden fear filled up inside me as I looked around me, there was no one, was I really being followed.

"Come on" Kid continued to whisper and before I knew it his hand was in mine.

Part of me wanted to pull my hand away from his and run away, back home. But the other part of me didn't want to move at all.

He pulled me all the way back to my house and locked the door behind us as soon as we stepped in. I walked backwards until I hit the stairs and fell backwards on them.

He span around "Close all the curtains"

"What, who's after us?" I watched him run into the living room and start closing the windows and curtains.

I sat up the stairs breathing heavily, waiting for his answer. He walked back into the hallway and crouched down in front of me.  
>His hand landed on the side of my face "That doesn't matter right now, just don't let anyone in and don't let anyone out"<p>

His hand was cold on the side of my face, sending goose bumps up and back down my arms. I started climbing up the stairs backwards trying to get away from him, his hand slowly slid down my cheek as I got further and further out of his reach. When I got far enough away from him I turned around and started to run up the stairs, I ran for my bedroom and ran through the door slamming it behind me, I fiddled with the lock trying to lock the door and when I finally done it I rested my head against the wood and breathed in and out deeply.

I slowly took a step back and span around. A black hooded figure stood in front of me, the hood hiding his face not letting me see his eyes. I gasped in shock trying to take a step back but he grabbed hold of me by my throat and started squeezing the life out of me. I grabbed hold of his wrists trying to pull his hands off from around my neck as he lifted me away from the ground. I struggled for breath as his grip tightened continuing to raise me away from the floor until I was just feet in the air.

"Maka!" I heard Kid's voice from the other side of the door "Maka open this goddamn door!"

I couldn't get my words out loud enough "Kid…" It faded into a whisper.

I felt my eyelids weighing to a close but I tried my hardest to keep them open, my lungs were completely breathless drying up in the need of air. My eyes closed up all together and after they did I felt the grip around my neck loosen, lowering me a little.

"Maka!" Kid yelled followed by a loud bang.

The sound of the bedroom door hitting the wall beside it echoed in the room, wait was it echoing or were the sounds being drowned away from me. Blackness surrounded me and the sounds, it was like someone had turned it right down to the point where even a mouse couldn't hear it.

The grip around my throat was taken away as the hooded man stepped back, causing me to fall to the ground in a heap on the floor. Footsteps were all around me, running around me everywhere and then the sound of glass being shattered as if something or someone smashing through it.

"Maka!" Kid continued to cry as he ran to my side kneeling on the floor holding my head in his arms "No…"

I felt little wet drips on my face, but the feeling was fading away, to the point that I was completely numb and felt nothing around me, not even my body being held by Kid's arms.

"Oh my god no…" Faintly the sound of him crying lingered in my ears "Maka, wake up"

It all continued to fade away, fading… fading… fading to the point where there was nothing. I felt nothing… I heard nothing… I saw nothing… I was nothing…

"Maka!"


	6. Drowning on dry land

_A girl's life can be changed by one night…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one heart…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one hand…_

~撮影~

I was in a dark room. There was no light, it was pitched black, so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The room was empty and I was on my own, well at least I thought I was. It was soundless, quiet, the only sound was the sound of my breathing escaping from my lips.

I was forgetting everything _'How do I walk?' 'How do I speak' 'Am I even standing the right way up?'_

Suddenly I could hear something, something faint coming from the corner of the room, it sounded like breathing, could it have been mine? It didn't sound like mine. I slowly took a step towards the direction of the faint breathing, it got a little bit louder. I took another step, the breathing hesitated for a moment as if just noticing I was coming towards them.

I opened my mouth to speak "Who's there?"

"Who's there?" The voice said back to me at exactly the same time.

I stopped walking and every sound around me disappeared. I could see something faintly into front of me so I took another step towards it, as I moved it moved too. I stopped, it stopped too. My heart raced in my chest with fear, I slowly started walking towards it again and I heard its footsteps in front of me. And then I saw it, I kept walking towards it, stunned, barely able to breathe or move.

Me… what I saw was me. I reached out my hand and they done the same, like there was a mirror in front of me reflecting my every move. I continued to raise my hand until out finger tips touched.

"Why are you here?" My reflection said to me.

I jerked backwards stumbling and falling over. I looked up at my image standing in front of me, she stood tall as she lowered her hand back down.

"I-I don't know…" I stuttered trying to stand.

She took a step closer to me "You shouldn't be here"

I struggled to stand "I don't know where 'here' is"

She stopped and just stood there looking at me struggling on the ground, her lips curled as if she was about to say something but no words escaped her lips.

I couldn't fight trying to get up anymore, I flopped back on the floor "Where am I?"

Her eyes looked away from mine and looked around the room, she slowly turned around "You're dead"

I slowly closed my eyes and tightened them, I tried to convince myself that this was a dream and when I woke up it would all be gone, I'd be lying in my bed, so would mum and dad, Kid wouldn't be there, I wouldn't know him. I opened my eyes again and I just saw the darkness pouring back into my vision. Tears trickled to the corners of my eyes and were soon running down the side of my face.

"Don't cry" She scoffed still facing the other way "Should have stayed with Kid"

I sniffed "I didn't know what was gonna happen"

"You've broke him!" She spun around in a rage "I've never seen him this obsessed with someone like you before! He watched you sleep just to keep you protected!"

I blinked away the tears "What…?"

I watched her shoulders relax "You never knew"

I slowly sat up "Protect me from what?"

"You're not safe Maka…" She bit her lower lip rubbing her arm "Kid's been protecting you"

"From what?" My yell echoed through the whole room.

"From the thing that killed your mother…" She whispered as if the thing was in the room with us.

~欲望~ 

"Help!" Kid cried as he ran through the hospital doors holding me in his arms "Someone help!"

Doctors crowded round him taken me from his arms and running away into another room. He tried to run in after them to stay with me but a couple of nurses pushed him back.

"Sir you should stay out here" One of the ladies said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No she needs me I can't leave her, no!" He barged past the nurses running through the double doors after me.

The doctors placed me down on the hospital bed and all rushed around the room trying to bring me back. Kid came running into the room and ran over to my side.

"Wake up Maka!" He screamed pulling away from the doctors grasps trying to pull them out of the room "Get off of me!"  
>He grasped hold of my hands in his squeezing them tight, tears streamed down his cheeks dripping on mine, his grip tightened on my hands so hard it could snap my fingers.<p>

~暗闇~

"What does she want from me?" I asked circling my reflection in the middle of the room.

She was circling me too "Your power"

I looked at her confused "I don't have any power"

"You don't know that yet" She nodded slightly smiling at me.

We stopped walking round and just stood there starring back at each other. I didn't know why I was actually here, I didn't know what we was actually talking about, I didn't know if I was actually in a dream, I didn't know anything…

"You just better hope that you'll get brought back" She looked up at the ceiling.

I looked up also but there was nothing, just an ordinary black ceiling starring back down at me.

'_Kid, please help me…'_

She looked back down at me as if she knew who I was thinking about "He cares about you, you know"

I looked back at her "He does?"

She nodded "He tries to protect you, from the water"

My eyes widened "H-how do you know about that…?"

A smile approached the corners of her lips as she slightly tilted her head to look up at ceiling as is something was still there, but there was nothing. Suddenly something tingled at my ankles, it was wet and cold. I looked down and once again around my feet, the water was there, the water was trying to get to me. It floated around my ankles with my reflection starring up at me. I slowly turned my head to the side but the girl was gone, I was all alone, just me and the water…

~溺死~

Doctors still struggled to pull Kid away from me, but he fought them off to stay by my side.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Her yelled gripping onto my hands tighter before falling to his knees "Please, just save her…"

A nurse placed a hand on his shoulder "She's gone, there's nothing we can do"

Water ran down the side of my face and dripped on Kid's forehead, he looked up immediately alerted starring at my face dripping with water. He slowly stood up looking over me watching the water run down my cheeks.

He mumbled to himself "Water…"

"Excuse me?" One of the nurses questioned taking a step towards him "Sir, you need to…"

"She's not dead!" Kid exclaimed "I know she's not!"

He span around to face the nurses wide eyed, pointing towards my body. The nurses and doctors looked at each other before nodding towards Kid, they started to rush around the room some doing CPR on me while the others attached me to machines.

"She's not dead" Kid mumbled rubbing the back of his head "She's in the water…"

~洪水~

The water was rising faster than I thought it would, but I didn't know where it was coming from, I couldn't stop. It was now floating around me knee caps, it was freezing cold sending shivers up and down my spine covering ever visible part of my skin with goose bumps. The water swished as I tried to run through it running to the wall opposite me, I started banging on it making loud thumps screaming for help.

"Hello, someone help me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

But the only sound I got back was the echo of my screams and the sound of the water around my legs. I kicked my legs sending water across the room, making dripping sounds as it jumped back in. I was cold, I was alone, and I didn't know if I was ever going to see Kid again.

I fell into the water, sitting with my knees to my chest "Please help me Kid…"

The water was floating up to my chin, splashing against my neck soaking my shirt. I couldn't believe I was dead, I didn't seem like it, I was all too real, I believe I was still alive.

~水の下で~

"Clear!" One of the doctors shouted just before shocking me with the panels.

Kid stood in the corner of the room watching the doctors trying to bring me back. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were bloodshot. He held his hands firmly in his pockets trying to hide his shaking fingers.

"Push it to three hundred!" The doctor called again "Clear"

The shock caused my body to lift and then hit the bed again with a thump. Nothing happened I just lay there as I did before, you change whatsoever.

"Change of pulse?" The doctor asked to the nurse standing by my head.

"Still the same" She sighed.

The doctor turned to Kid standing in the corner, I wasn't going to get brought back but Kid wouldn't believe it. He removed his hands from his pockets and walked towards the doctor eyes on the panels.

"Try again" He hissed through his teeth still not taken his eyes away.

The doctor turned back to the other nurses "Three-fifty"

The nurses nodded and stepped back ready for the shock.

"Come on…" The doctor mumbled gripping on tighter to the panels "Clear!"

~新しい人生~

The water rose above my head causing me to stand up. The water went up to my waist now, soon would be leaving no space for me to breathe.

"Hurry Kid" I sobbed tears rolling down my face and slashing into the water.

A sudden pain rushed through out my body, like an electric shot. I flopped forward landing in the water, the pain kept coming, like something was continuously shooting me. I tried to stand up to get out of the water but the pain kept bringing me back down, I gasped for air under the water but all that happened was little bubbles hit me in the face. I pushed my feet off of the ground trying to reach the surface, but more water poured in making it deeper. I finally reached the top and when I did my head hit the ceiling as I bobbed up and down. I dove back under water for space, but I couldn't breathe so I floated back up, there was only little space left for air so I struggled.

"Help me!"

~闘争~

I was still just lying there movement, besides the shocks that had be shot through me. The doctor took a step back hanging his head to the ground. He placed the panels on the tray beside him and turned to face Kid.

"I'm so sorry" He lifted his head, reveling his sad eyes "There's nothing I can do"

Kid ran to my side and held my wet cheeks in his hands "Maka, wake up!"

More water ran down my face and down his arms making us soaking wet. He grabbed hold of me all together and smashes my body against his, he squeezed me tight keeping his arms firmly wrapped around my back.

"Don't let the water get to you…" He whispered into my ear "You're stronger than this, and you don't know it yet"

The doctor placed his hands on Kid's shoulders trying to pull him away, but he fought him. He pulled out of the doctors grasp and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed. More nurses and doctors came running into the room to try and pull him away but he continued to fight them off.

"She's not dead!" He yelled grabbing hold of my hand "Please Maka wake up!"

The doctors got a tight grip on him and pulled him away towards the door, Kid tried to grab onto the door frame but his fingers slipped.

~永遠に~

The water swished around me as I dove back under wanting space. Everything was blurry under the water, I longed for air but there was hardly any space above the surface to breathe from. Images were running through my head and took me to a flashback.

_Kid leaned towards me and pressed his lips onto mine, his hands were held against my back while mine were tangled in his hair. I pushed down onto his lips deepening the kiss, I felt him push back tightening his grip on my back, my fingers clenched round the strands of his hair grasping them then letting go. _

I remembered how it felt to have his lips on mine, and I was desperate to have it again. I closed my eyes and softly I could hear his voice in my head.

"You're stronger than this, and you don't know it yet…"

My eyes shot open, I could hear him, he was speaking to me, and I could hear him.

"She's not dead! Please Maka wake up!" I heard him yell inside my head.

It was him I wasn't imagining it. I struggled around in the water trying to reach the surface again but my head just hit the ceiling and I fell back under not managing to gasp for air, I swashed round hitting the walls of the room as if trying to break them down. My lungs were dying for air, my throat was drying up as I gasped under the water losing the little bit of air I had left. I floated down to the bottom, waving my arms around everywhere trying to reach the surface again but I couldn't I was being pulled down to the bottom.

"I love you Maka!"

I stopped struggling in the water. Kid's words span around in my head repeating themselves automatically. I was floating further to the bottom of the water, my hair was flowing up and around my face and my shirt was floating up and down around my waist, my arms were being dragged down while I held them in front of me starring at my palms.

"Maka!"

My eyelids slowly closed over my eyes blocking out the sights of the water around me. Little bubbles of air came out of my nose and flowed up to the top, the last air I had breathed was gone. I tried to open my eyes again but I could only open them slightly, I looked up and caught a glimpse of light above the surface just before my eyes closed again. My feet hit the bottom but my body kept falling, it fell until it hit the floor and I laid there with my face in my hands. I tried to open my eyes again and this time they were like slits, I could see something swimming towards me, something black coming my way. My eyes closed again and stayed shut and wouldn't open again no matter how hard I tried. My body felt limp and lifeless, I knew it was time to say goodbye, but no words escaped my mouth. Suddenly I felt my body being pulled around the water, my head moving from left to right, but that's all I felt before I completely blanked out.

~乾いた土地に溺れて~

"I love you Maka!" Kid cried just as he was being pulled through the door.

He grabbed hold of the wall and tried to pull himself free from the nurse's grasps but they held on tighter around his wrists. He tried so hard to pull himself back through the door, but he couldn't fight off all their grips. His fingers were slipping off of the edge so he tried to hold on for dear life. He was about to give up and let go when…

"Aaaaaa!"

"Maka!" Kid yelled jerking his arm away from the doctors.

I sat up and started coughing like mad, water poured out from my mouth and on the floor beside me. Water ran down my forehead and dripped onto my hands gripping onto the duvet in front of me.

"Maka look at me!" Kid jumped on the bed in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders.

I lifted my head and met my bloodshot eyes with his golden ones. His face was stained with tears and his hair was a complete mess. A small smile was on his lips while mine were dripping with water. My arms and whole body was shaking with fear from the water so Kid grabbed hold of my hands to try and calm me.

My lower lip trembled as I tried to get words out "I-I…I…"

He tilted his head a little still starring at me "You what?"

I closed my eyes and held them tight then opened them again looking back up at him trying my best not to shiver "I-I love… you too"

He crushed his body against mine pushing my backwards, he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer squeezing me to him. I threw my arms around his shoulders and held on tight to him, never wanting to let go…

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Kid exclaimed in my neck "I was so worried!"  
>I sniffed trying to get the water out of my nose "I'm so sorry"<p> 


	7. Stars that shine

_A girl's life can be changed by one death…_

_A girl's life can be put back together just by three words…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one drip…_

~溺死後~

I couldn't sleep that night in the hospital. I wanted to be at home in my warm bed but apparently I was too unstable to leave. Every second I lay in that bed staring up at the ceiling I was reminded of why I was in this bed in there first place. The water… the water got to me and tried to take me away. I remember floating down to the bottom and my head hitting the ground, something black was coming towards me but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to see what it was. The thought of the water swirling rolled back into my mind causing me to shiver. I tried to push the memory back down but it kept coming back into my head, it looked more real than any other time I had imagined it. The way my hair flowed up around me trying to reach for the surface, the way my clothes tried to escape from my body just to be free again, my arms tried to float up for air but the rest of my weight dragged it down to the bottom where I belonged.

The room door opened making me open my eyes slightly just to see who it was that walked into the room. It was just a nurse coming to check on me but I wanted Kid with me by my side. I hadn't seen him since I told him that…

"So how have we been?" The nurse asked grinning widely at me "Feeling nauseas?"

I placed the palm of my hand to my forehead and let out a small giggle "A little"

"Should pass in a couple of hours" She spoke with this really high pitched voice that just made you want to punch her "You have some visitors waiting to see you, would you like me to send them in?"

'_Kid!' _"Uh… yeah sure" I looked up at the nurse smiling lightly.

She nodded a little still keeping the same wide smile on her face as she ran through the door. I sat there looking up at the ceiling once again starring at the ceiling fan spin round and around. I hadn't spoke to anyone but the doctors since, I was feeling kind of lonely, which was why I was pretty excited to see who it was that wanted to speak to me. The door swung open and nurse Medusa stepped through with her arms folded over her chest.

She stepped towards the bed "Hello Maka"

My smiled dropped from my face as I heard her voice "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk" She nodded slightly before sitting on the edge of my bed.

I looked away from her to stare out of the window at the darkened sky trying so hard to ignore her trying my best to imagine she wasn't there. She looked towards me but of course I wasn't looking at her, I didn't want to, I couldn't after what my friends had told me.

"Maka, will you look at me!" She exclaimed shaking her head.

I looked at her with the corner of my eye "I don't want you here"

She let out a long deep sigh "I know you don't but just listen to me"

I sat there waiting for her to start because I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything.

She opened her mouth and began to speak her words "I know you heard about me and your father"

"Really you want to start off like that" I turned my fall gaze to her.

She glared at me so I gestured her to carry on.

"And I must say, I'm not sorry" The corner of her lips turned slightly into a small smile.  
>I looked at her blankly "What?"<p>

She moved a strand of her away from her face and tucked it behind her ear "Your mother was a bitch to your father, she deserved everything she got"

"She did not!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs "Don't you dare say that, who the hell do you think you are!"

"Calm down Maka stop acting so childish" She said trying to calm me down.

"No!" I yelled again "She didn't deserve to die!"

Two nurses ran into the room staring at the scene of me going completely insane. They ran to either side of the bed grabbing hold of my arms trying to lower me down back into the bed.

One of the nurses turned to face Medusa "I think you should leave"

Medusa stood up to leave but before she walked towards me once again. I bit my lower lip as she bent over and placed her lips near my ear.

"The water will come back…"

She moved away looking at me one last time then turned to leave the room. After she left two heavy weights were lifted off of my shoulders finally letting me breathe again.

I turned my head to the nurses "Don't let her near me"

They nodded understanding then turned to leave aswell.

The room was still completely dark and the only light the fled in was from the moon on the outside, it looked down on me as always and I looked up at it aswell. The stars in the sky shone surrounding the moon making it even brighter. One of the stars looked bigger and brighter from the rest, standing out from the others, like it was better than all of them.

A tear trickled down from my eye "Mum…"

It glowed a little more then stayed completely still like it understood what I was saying. I turned my head back to face the ceiling and the fan had stopped, it wasn't moving anymore, it was completely still. My guess was that one of the nurses possibly turned it off, until I saw two glowing golden lights from the corner of the room.

~ライトアップ~

Me and Kid talked non stop that night, right until sunrise and the moon was overtaken by the sun. I felt something in side of me when we were talking, he was sitting on the bed crossed legged on front of me holding my hands.

"I'm so glad your okay" He said rubbing his thumb over my knuckle.

My cheeks warmed up turning red as I stared down at our joint hands "Yeah, me too"

He removed one of his hands away from mine and lifted it towards my chin, he placed the tips of his fingers under my head lifting it up to face him.

His gold eyes shone in the moonlight "What's wrong?"

A shiver ran up my spine and back down again as he brushed his fingers against my skin, his fingers were cold against my face.

"I'm thinking about my mum" I took hold of his fingers between mine and pulled them towards my lips.

I pressed my lips against each of his fingers and then his palm, his hand was still cold but I didn't care. I twined my fingers with his and placed our hands on my lap again.

"She's in a better place now" He smiled up at me "She's with the stars"

I immediately remembered the star shinning down on me from earlier, it sparkled as I remembered mum. I turned my head to look back outside to see if the star was still there but it was gone and all the other stars looked brighter.

I turned back to look at him "Yeah, I guess…"

Every feeling inside my body was taken away when there was a knock at the door. I slowly turned my head to see it open and watch my dad walk through.

"Papa…?" I questioned tightening my grip on Kid's hands "Why are you here?"

"Oh Maka!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around me "Thank god you're okay!"

I stared at Kid over my fathers shoulder, he looked kind of worried about something, I don't know what it was though. My dad took his arms off from around me and took a step back, it was then he noticed the boy sitting in front of me.

"Death the Kid…" He hissed through his teeth "What the hell are you doing here!"

Kid swallowed hard looking at my dad completely horrified "Spirit"

I turned my head to stare and my dad furious face, his hands were clenched into fists down by either of his sides and his face looked like it was about to explode it was that red.

"What do you two know each other?" I asked pulling my hands away from Kid's and tucking them under the duvet trying to hide my shaking fingers.

My father didn't bother answering my question, he grabbed hold of Kid's wrist and pulled him off of the bed and threw him down onto the floor.

"Stay away from my daughter!" He yelled letting go of his wrist.

"Dad!" I exclaimed throwing the duvet away from me to stand up "Don't"

Kid struggled to stand up "I-I'm not who you think I am" His arms wobbled "I'm not one of them"

"I don't care!" My dad grabbed hold of Kid around his waist and started to pull him towards the door "If I ever see you again I swear to god!"

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled running over to my dad and grabbing hold of his shoulder to pull him back "Let go of him!"

I pulled on my dads arms trying to get him to loose his grip around Kid's waist. He finally let go dropping Kid onto the group in the middle of the doorway, he took a step back and then fiercely started to kick him on the floor.

"It's you're fault she's gone!" He yelled between kicks "It's you're fault she's dead!"

"Dad stop it!" I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him away causing him to fall backwards.

Kid curled up on the floor wrapping his arms around his stomach coughing as blood dripped from his mouth. I ran to his side on the floor and pulled him close to me so I could wrap my arms around him.

"Kid are you okay?" I asked looking down at him watching the blood drip from his nose and the corner of his lip.

He was shaking just a little "Y-yeah…"

I slowly stood up and turned to face my dad "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You're coming back home with me Maka" He grabbed hold of my wrist.

I jerked my hand away "You don't live with me anymore remember!"  
>Kid coughed even more as he tried to stand, more blood escaped between his lips "She's safer with me than she is with you"<p>

My dad spun his head to Kid's direction staring at him in fury "You seriously think that, you think that she's better off with a killer like you!"

"Killer…" I mumbled to myself "What the hell are you talking about?"

My dad turned back to me "You didn't know"

"Know what?" My heart started to race so fast in my chest getting faster and faster by the second.

"Maka I can explain…" Kid tried to reach out towards me.

"You're boyfriend here" My dad gestured towards Kid next to him "He kills people"

I peered past my dad to look at Kid "Kid… is that true?"

He just stared back at me with teary sad eyes, I saw my reflection in them I had wet cheeks from where I had been crying, I didn't even know that I had been until now. My hands were shaking by either of my sides, I was scared what he would say, I was scared my dad was telling the truth.

"Tell me the truth" I hissed through my teeth.

He still didn't say anything except look at me with those sad teary eyes. My hands were shaking even more than they were before, I was really panicking.

"Tell me his lying and it isn't true!" I started yelling as tears approached the corner of my eyes "Kid!"

He opened his mouth and tried to let the words come out "I'm sorry Maka, I'm so sorry"

My dad starred at me then at Kid with the same worried look on his face "Maka lets go"

"No!" I yelled again "Get out, both of you get out!"

"Please let me explain" Kid took another step closer but I pushed him back.

"I hate you!" Several tears ran down my cheeks "You lied to me! You don't love me at all!"

His lips parted slightly as if he was going to say something but then they closed again and he slowly hung his head to the ground. His dark hair hung over his face so I couldn't see his eyes to see if he was crying or not but right now I didn't care.

"Maka, don't say that…" My dad sighed.

"What!" I widened my eyes turning to my dad "Now you're on his side!"  
>Nurses and doctors had gathered up outside the room to see what was going on. The nurse room earlier with the wide smile wasn't wearing a wide smile anymore.<p>

"I never want to see either of you again!" I yelled once more before breaking down to the floor "Please, just go…"

I buried my face in my hands so I couldn't see them leave but I heard their footsteps walking away from me. I slowly lifted my head and they wasn't there anymore, I was my own in the room with the nurses and doctors looking through the window at me but I didn't care about them. I fell to the ground and laid there on the cold hard floor starring in front of me. The tears continued to roll down my face and drip off onto my hands lying underneath my head but I didn't move, I stayed there lying like that until my eyes slowly closed and sleep took over me.


	8. Something special

_A girl's life can be changed by one tear…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one night…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one memory…_

~悲しみに満ちた~

The next day I went home. I spent my days locked up in my mum's room looking through her stuff, I found a couple of her old t-shirts so I slipped one on. It still smelled like her, like her strawberry shampoo that you would get a good whiff of when she walked past. I scrunched up the fabric in my fist then dropped it again making wrinkles and wavy lines. I continued to look through the boxes of her stuff and then I came across another black journal, this one looked older than the others, a lot older. I opened it up and flipped to the first page.

_December 13__th __1997,_

_Lord Death, he keeps telling me that one day I'll beat her, I'll beat the women that has destroyed everything to us. His trying to make me better at the black magic, but I can't quite grasp how to use it yet, when Lord Death does it he makes it look a lot easier than it is. I ran into Spirit today, it's the first time I'd seen him since he sound out about the black magic, first time since he'd found out what I am, since I tried to convince him that I wasn't one of them but he didn't want to listen to me. Today he just walked straight past me, he didn't even look at me, like he didn't even know I was there, I'm still thinking to myself if I was there or not. I have to make him listen to me, I love him and I can't let him get away because of this stupid black magic! Why can't he just listen and understand? Anyway I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow, right now I have to get back to trying to resurrect a bird and if I don't do it, I get no dinner so I'm going to try my best._

My mother was one of them. I didn't even know what 'one of them' was. I slowly closed the book and placed it back inside the box, I folded the sides of the box over to close it and as I did I saw something glisten inside as the sun shone down on it. I opened it again and picked up the thing that shone, it was another book. It looked nothing like my mothers journals, it was crystal white and sealed shut with a metal buckle in the shape of a skull. I carefully undone the buckle and opened it, on the inside loads of words that made no sense filled the pages.

_Naoru – Cure_

_Dengen o – Power_

_Shūsei – Fix _

_Chi – Blood_

_Kuro majutsu – Blood Magic_

_Shi – Death_

_Fukkatsu sa seru – resurrect_

_Atarashii jinsei – New life_

_Tsuki to taiyō – Moon and sun_

_Karu – Light _

_Owaru koto wa nai – Never ending_

_Raifu – Life_

They were chanting words. I flipped through more of the pages and found something called _The Resurrection Spell: To bring something of someone back to life. _I read what was needed for the spell, a drop of blood, salt, candles and wind. All of those I had but I didn't know where to get the wind from. I looked around the room and my eyes came across a fan sitting on my mum's bed side table. I walked over to it and picked it up and placed it on the ground in front of the box, I continued to read what else was needed for the spell.

_If you're just a beginner you can't use the spell on humans straight away, you must start off small, try practicing on a leaf or some sort of dead bug._

I reached over to my mothers dead flower pot and picked off one of the dead rose buds and placed it on the ground in front of me. I tipped a little of the salt in between its petals, not completely drowning the bud in salt, I didn't want to use too much. I lit the candles one at a time surrounding the rose and then switched the fan on, I didn't turn it all the way because I didn't want it to blow out the candles. I slowly picked up the pocket knife and brought it closer to my finger tip, I lightly pressed down on my skin with the blade and when I was ready I pulled the knife through my skin slicing my finger. Blood gathered up on top and just before it dripped onto the carpet I held my finger over the rose, a drop of blood fell from my finger and splashed onto the dead pink petal soaking in with the salt. I took a deep breath bringing the book closer to me and looked down at the words I had to chant aloud.

I opened my mouth slightly and closed my eyes "Kono seimei wa mezame, sono seishin no tame no jikan ga, watashi wa sore ni atarashii seimei o ataeru chikara o motte shitte, tamashī ga tora re, shūryō shimashita…"

I slowly opened my eyes once again so they were like slits, but it was enough to see the rose bud in front of me light up. I opened my eyes wider and watched the petals of the rose open up and turn pinker than they were before. The salt and my blood vanished off of the petals as it stopped glowing. The rose lay on the ground in front of me, like it had just grown, like a new beautiful flower.  
>A smile spread across my face "I did it!"<p>

I scooped the bud up in the palm of my hand to stare at it closely, it was perfect. I placed it back in the flower pot then pushed the pot back into the corner of the room. I turned back to face the book in my lap and began to look through more of the spells. There were so many types, _The Resurrection Spell, Possession, Healing, to be Popular, to be Beautiful. _And the one that seemed most complicated _Love forever._

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from the doorway of the room. I spun my head and saw Medusa leaning up against the wall. I quickly closed the book and hid it behind my back hoping that she didn't see it.

"Hello child" She said holing her hand up in front of her face glancing at her nails.

"What do you want Medusa?" I asked trying my best to hide the terror in my voice.

"Not a lot" She smirked showing her sharp teeth "Just that book you have hiding behind your back"

I gripped on tighter to it "What makes you think I'm gonna give it to you"

She pushed herself off of the wall so she was standing up straight "Because I have something you're dying to have back"

My heart began to race in my chest as she took a step closer towards me. My grip was so tight on the book. I thought I was going to snap it in half. She crouched down in front of me so her eyes were level with mine, I could hear her breath just from feet away, it was calm but yet heavy.

"I say we trade…" She whispered letting that smirk widen.

"What is it?" I asked leaning back a little trying to get out of her reach.

She looked down at the ground chuckling "If I told you straight away…" She lifted her head again "That just wouldn't be fair"

My breath was tight in my throat, I couldn't breathe, I could barely open my mouth. I grabbed hold of my throat beginning to choke, no air escaped or came in through my lips. I slowly leaned back so I was lying against the ground still holding onto my throat trying to let air in but I couldn't, my lungs grasped for air but there was none whatsoever.

Medusa smirked again in front of me showing her sharp teeth once again.

"W-what… are… you… doing… to me…" I struggled for my words "Stop…"

She reached over and grabbed hold of the book underneath my back, pulling it away. She slowly stood up and brushed her fingers over the cover.

"Bye child" She said before turning around and walking through the door leaving me in the middle of the room choking on what little air I had left.

"M-Medusa…" I stammered.

She didn't answer me, she just kept walking forward out of the room and to the stairs opposite. I placed my hands on the ground and started to pull myself along the floor to the door. She still didn't take notice of me, she stopped walking just before she stepped down the stairs and turned her head back to look at me struggling to pull myself to the door. She slowly lifted her hand in the air above her head and held two fingers together, she clicked her fingers and as she did the door in front of my slammed shut before I could get to it.

"Medusa!" I yelled with the little air in my lungs that was left.

I felt my head feeling lighter and lighter and my eyes feeling droopy and sleepy. I pulled myself back to the center of the room, towards the box that I had found the emerald necklace in. I grabbed hold of the edge of the box and tipped it over so all of my mothers stuff came tumbling out, I reached my hand over to the pile of things and began to rummage through it looking for the necklace. I saw something green and shiny glisten out of the corner of my eye, I reached my hand out towards it and my fingers brushed the emerald stone. I gasped for air as I grabbed it in my palm, I played around with the chain try to get it around my neck, I struggled to pull it over my head. My fingers slipped and I released the chain all together dropping the necklace to the ground letting it lay next to me. I panted trying to grasp for air but I couldn't it was impossible and before I knew it my eyes were slowly closing once again, blackness surrounded me, I saw nothing but the darkness. My arms fell limp next to my head and the palm of my hand landed on the emerald stone.

"Maka!" The front door was thrown open and it slammed into the wall.

Kid ran through the door and into the living room not bothering to close the door behind him, he ran straight towards the stairs and ran up them to the landing.

"Where are you Maka?" He yelled again looking from room to room around him.  
>He ran towards my bedroom bursting through the door, he ran through and looked around the room trying to find me. He ran to my bathroom but I wasn't in there either. He ran back out onto the hallway looking round him, his eyes came across my mother's room and he ran towards the door. He tried to open the door but it was stuck, it wouldn't move, he started to bang on the door making loud thumps echo through out the air.<p>

"Open!" He yelled at the door continuously banging on the wood "Open up!"

The door opened slightly and with one more hit the door was thrown open, he ran through and scanned the room all around him looking for me. He noticed my mother's scattered belongings on the floor in front of the tipped over box, but I wasn't there. He looked around the room again and his eyes came across the open bedroom window with the curtain's flowing either side of it. He ran towards it and stared outside, he just managed to catch a glimpse of me running up the path towards the end of the road.

"Maka!" He yelled one last time before stepping out the window to chase after me.

I ran up the road running after Medusa, I could see her in the distance with the book in her hand, I was going to get that book back and I wasn't going to give up until I did. 


	9. What I can't handle

_A girl's life can be changed by one scream…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one chant…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one nightmare come true…_

~それを右に取得~

"_Mummy!" I yelled running down the stairs "I did it, I did it!"_

_I ran over to my mum holding my hands out towards her. Inside my cupped hands was a little dove flapping its wings around trying to escape my grasp. My mother slowly turned around revealing her tear stained cheeks. _

"_Well done Maka…" She sniffed "I knew you could do it"_

_She held out her hand towards the dove and something red dripped off of her wrist and stained the dove's white fur. Her wrist dripped again and more red ran down her arm to her elbow then dripped onto the carpet beneath my bare feet. _

"_Mum…?" I questioned watching the blood run down her arm "What did you do?"_

_She sniffed again "It's nothing, just a little cut"_

I remember her fainting later that day. The doctor said it was because of blood loss, and that she needed rest. I sat next to her in the hospital room holding her hand, watching her almost die right in front of me.

Tears rolled down my face as I continued to run after Medusa up the road. I could see her just a way in front of me, I could catch her and get back what's mine.

"Maka!" Kid yelled from behind me "Stop!"

I didn't want to stop, I needed to get that book back. I felt my feet starting to ache, but I carried on running, my head still felt dizzy from when Medusa tried to kill me, but I wasn't going to let it slow me down.

"Get back here Medusa!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

She didn't stop I saw her run round the corner so I continued to run after her. I demanded my kegs to run faster but they couldn't, I couldn't run anymore, I just wanted to give up and cry. My legs started to get slower and weaker and my head still felt light and dizzy, but I was still running. I needed to stop, I couldn't.

"_Kami!" My dad cried running through the door._

_I spun my head to watch him run across the room to my mother's side. He grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her towards him. Doctors ran through the door and took hold of my father's arms trying to pull him out of the room. There was this strange bleeping noise that filled the room but I didn't know where it was coming from, I couldn't tell. A nurse came over to me and took hold of my hand in hers._

"_It will be okay" She said pulling me out of the room "Come along now"_

"_Kami no!" My dad continued to yell in the background of the bleeping noise "Stay awake!"_

_The doctors continued to pull on him trying to drag him out of the room while other doctors crowded around my mother's body. I was still being dragged out of the room but I grabbed hold of the door frame refusing to leave my dad behind. I pulled myself back through the door jerking my hand away from the nurses and ran over to my dad. I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest._

"_What's happening daddy!" I exclaimed looking at the doctors all around us._

_He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. He didn't say anything he just held me close to him and stayed silent. The doctors still fussed around my mother, one of them was doing this strange thing to her chest. I turned my head slightly to see my mum lying motionless on the bed with her eyes closed, she looked like she was sleeping, maybe she was, I didn't know. I was scared and tears dripped down my face and landed on my dad's shirt. The noise, it was different now, it was just one long beep, it wouldn't stop, and I hated it. I looked at the doctors they all stepped away from my mother's body and hung their heads in despair._

"_Time of death…" One of them sighed._

_Another doctor looked up at the clock "2:34 a.m…"_

_I slowly spun around to face them all together and started screaming "No!"_

_My dad grabbed hold of my arms trying to calm me down and pull me away from my mother's body. _

_I jerked away from his grasp and fell to my knees "No…"_

'_I was there all along'_ I thought to myself as I was still running.

I looked around. Medusa was gone, I had lost her and the book. I tried to stop running but I didn't want to, my legs and feet ached and my head felt like I could pass out at any minute. My legs were getting weaker and weaker, I tried to grab hold of the wall beside me but it was too late, I was already falling. I held my hands out in front of me trying to break my fall as if I wouldn't hit my head anyway. I got closer and closer to the ground, my legs and my feet hurt so bad, I couldn't move any bone in my body.

"Got ya!" Kid exclaimed wrapping his arms around me just before I hit the ground.

I looked up at him starring back down at me "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again"

I pulled away from his grasp and stood up taking a step back to keep out of his reach. I brushed the dirt off of my mother's shirt and looked away as if nothing had happened.

"What were you doing?" He asked moving a strand of hair away from my face "Are you crazy?"

I pushed his hand away "She took something of mine, I had to get it back"

I turned around slowly and started to walk back home, I only hoped that he wouldn't follow me. I couldn't hear his footsteps behind me at all. I grabbed hold of my arm and gripped it tightly, trying to not let tears fall down my cheeks, I just remembered everything. I was there, I was there when my mother died. It all made sense now.

I spun around "Kid!"

And of course he wasn't there, he had done what he done best. He disappeared… I hung my head and turned around again, beginning my walk home once again.

~追悼~

I closed my mum's bedroom door behind me and walked over to the pile of her things on the floor. I scooped up the emerald necklace and wrapped the chain around my fingers, I held the chain against my lips, it was cold and… wet…?

I dropped the necklace on the floor in front of me. My heart was beating fast in my chest from the fear of the water, I slowly turned my hand over starring at my palm. The water was gone, I stared back down at the emerald on the floor. It was dry too, like nothing happened.

'_Just my imagination' _I thought closing my eyes then opening them again.

When I opened my eyes my breath was taken away from me in shock as I saw the thing standing in front of me. The hooded figure stood completely still, hood covering his face exactly the same as before.

"W-what do you want from me…?" I stuttered taking a step backwards.

He reached out their hand towards my throat again but I slapped it away. I took another step back but I bashed into the wall behind me. His hand closed into a fist and was swung towards me, I ducked so that his fist hit the wall. I quickly stepped to the side out of his reach and ran out of the door slamming it such behind me. I locked the door behind me and raced for the stairs, jumping down more than one step at a time. I heard the banging on the door as the hooded man tried to get out, I continued to run down the stairs trying not to fall down and break my ankle again. I jumped down the last step landing on the balls of my feet just in time to hear the bedroom door slam open hitting the wall. I looked up at the stairs behind me hearing the hooded mans footsteps begin to run down them. I placed one foot in front of the other and began to front to the kitchen to the backdoor, I ran over to it and began to pull on the handle. It was locked. The hooded mans footsteps were getting louder. I spun around and ran to the closet next to the stairs, I swung the door open and ran inside and quickly but carefully closed the door shut behind me. The footsteps walked down the last step and into the kitchen. I held my breath just as tears dripped from my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Where are you?" The hooded man hissed through his teeth looking around the room "I know you're hear, I can hear your heart racing"

More tears dripped down my cheeks _'Kid please help me, please'_

"Kid can't help you now" The hooded voice sniggered "I can hear your thoughts too"

My eyes widened as my jaw dropped, more tears streamed down my face and dripped onto my bare skin. I wrapped my arms tight around my shins and held my legs close to my body, burying my face in my knees. The sound of banging on the door echoed through the closet, the door shook viciously from his fists hitting the wood.

"Open up!" He yelled "I know you're in there!"

I was shaking with fear, still holding my breath feeling the tears roll down my face. My nails dug into my arms cutting the flesh making blood rise up and sit on top of my skin. The banging still echoed through the small space of the closet, causing my body to shake even more.

"Open this door little girl!" They yelled one last time.

I threw my palm against the door, banging back at them "Shut up!"

The banging stopped but its echo still lingered. I sat up with my hand slammed against the door starring at the ground watching tears drip off of my chin.

"Just shut the hell up!" I yelled again.

Silence fell like nothing had happened. Was he still there, I didn't want to open the door just incase he was. I heard silent breathing, it as possible it could have been mine, but I don't think it was. I slowly placed my head on the cold, hard ground to peer through the gap underneath the door. A shadow still longed in the kitchen in front of the closet. I sat back up and turned around sitting with my back up against the door, so if anything tried it couldn't get in because I was in the way. I held the palms of my hands over my eyes catching the last tears that were left to fall with my finger tips. Blood from the scratches ran down my arm and dripped onto my mother's shirt along with my tears. I couldn't take it anymore, it's too much to handle. Every bad thing was happening after one another, when would it stop? I can't take this anymore…


	10. Looking

_A girl's life can be changed by one misunderstanding…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one apology…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one thing that can't be undone…_

~一緒~

I woke up the next day on the freezing closet floor. My eyes were droopy as they scanned the things around me. Nothing out of the ordinary just coats and old shoes. I slowly sat up to face the door in front of me, it was still closed, and no one had touched it. Light glared in through the gap under the door blinding me a little. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it, it opened a little and when I pushed it again it opened all the way. The dark was drowned by light as the door opened wider and then stopped leaving dark covered by light.

I slowly stood up and grabbed hold of the door before I tumbled over. My head was swimming round and around with thoughts, of what happened the day before. Chasing Medusa, being chased by the same hooded man as before. Speaking of him I hope he still wasn't here.

I stepped outside the closet and looked around the kitchen, no one was there, maybe he was gone. I walked out further still looking around me, my eyes came across the front door, it was opened slightly.

"What the…?" I squinted my eyes trying to look at it properly.

I moved closer to it and slowly shut it, playing around with the handle making sure it wouldn't open again. I stepped away from it not taking my eyes away incase it opened again.

Just as I was about to turn around to walk away a loud thump came from my bedroom above me. I looked up towards the ceiling and more thumps and bangs came from my room.

"I've head enough!" I exclaimed storming into the kitchen.

I grabbed hold of the handle of a pan just resting on the side and picked it up. I walked to the stairs and began to walk up them while armed with the pan. The banging still echoed through the air as well as my footsteps treading heavily up the stairs, I really didn't care anymore about making noise or not.

My bedroom door was open as I walked up the stairs towards it. The banging was definitely coming from in there. I climbed up the last step and hid behind the wall to my room, I gripped the pans handle tight in my grasp.

One last thump came from my room before I ran through the door and swung the pan round hitting the opponent in the back of the head.

"Keep the hell out of my…" I stopped.

I stared down at the boy beginning to sit up grabbing the back of his head.

"What the hell Maka!" Kid yelled turned his head to face me.

I hid the pan behind my back biting my lower lip "Sorry, I thought you were…"

"Medusa, yeah I get it" He slowly stood up still rubbing the back of his head.

I looked at my open draw then looked back at Kid "What were you doing in my room?"

"I need that emerald necklace" Kid made a little hoop gesture with his fingers "Do you know where it is?"

I folded my arms over my chest still holding the pan in my hand "Why do you need it?"

His jaw dropped and he looked down at the ground shaking his head "I-I can't say…"

I placed the pan down on my bed then turned back to face him "Then you can't have it"

He looked up "Don't play that game with me"

I raised my eyebrow still looking at him "It's my mothers I have a right to know what you want with it"

He took a deep breath and held it a while before letting it go again, his eyes closed and then he opened them again, getting ready to tell me.

"It's for Medusa…" He finally breathed out.

I froze at the sound of her name "What!"  
>Kid hung his head once again, this time lower and in more despair "Please"<p>

"If you think I'm going to give you my mother's emerald, so you can give it to that… that… that witch!" I threw my hands around yelling "You can think again!"

"Please Maka, I need that necklace" His eyes met mine as he slowly lifted his head again "Please…"

"Why do you need it so bad?" I exclaimed turning around to face the wall.

"Because…" He stammered "If she doesn't have it, she's going to kill the girl I love"

Silence filled the air around us. I stopped talking and just stood with my back to him, thinking if I should give him the necklace or not. This feeling washed up in the pit on my stomach, I couldn't tell what it was, annoyed, tired, jealousy?

"I'm begging you…" He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together "Maka"

My hands were tight fists in my crossed arms, my nails digging into my palms. I bit my lip, holding in the anger I just needed to let go.

I finally let go "That's your problem, now get out"

"But…" I cut him off.

"Get out!"

He lifted himself off of the ground still hanging his head in despair as he walked through my bedroom door and out onto the landing.

He turned back to face me "You'll regret this…"

I didn't know if he was going to finish his sentence or not because I throw the door shut in his face leaving us on separate sides. I didn't want to remove my hand away from the door after I closed it, I kept it there for a while, staring down at the floor and the space between my feet.

I heard his footsteps slowly turn away from my door and walk towards the stairs, each step taking longer than the first.

_I watched the ceiling fan in my mother's hospital room slowly rotate above me sending down just tiny whooshes of air. My mother lay dead on the bed in front of me, I was sent in here by dad to say goodbye, but I just couldn't find the words yet. _

_I squinted my eyes shut letting the tears slowly run down my cheeks and drip onto my hands that were joined by my twined fingers._

_I slowly stood up and walked towards my mother lying on the bed, she looked so still and so peaceful. I took one of her hands in mine and squeezed it tight, it pained me that she couldn't squeeze back._

_I opened my mouth and started to say the words "Your heart has stopped, but your soul still lingers, your brain has stopped but you are still with us, your eyes are closed, but you are still who you will always be…"_

Tears ran down my face and dripping onto the carpet beneath my feet. I threw the palm of my hand against the wooden door making a loud slam, then again, and again, continuously hitting the door to when even my hand couldn't take anymore.

I slowly fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs, and sobbed into my knees. I just wanted it to all be over, I just wanted it to all be dealt with, I wanted mother's book back.

My eyes slowly opened when I realized what my target to get was, I needed that book back, and I wasn't going to stop tell I had it my own again. 


	11. Pain remembrance

_A girl's life can be changed by one accident…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by one realization…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by one of three words…_

~最後に立って~

I ran down the stair case trying to chase after Kid, but when I ran into the living it was completely empty. I turned my head looking around for him, but I was alone, he was here.

I bit my lower lip "Crap…"

Wind brushed up against my bare skin from where the shirt wasn't covering my arms. I rubbed the palm of my hand against my arm trying to warm up from the cold air. But wait, where did that wind come from.

I looked around again but this time for an open door or window. My eyes came across the open back door in the kitchen.

'_Did I leave that open?' _I thought as I walked towards it _'I don't think I did'_

Maybe it was Kid? No Kid would have closed it behind him.

"No!" I exclaimed.

I reached my hand down in the front of my shirt looking for the necklace, searching my around my neck for the chain. When I realized it wasn't there I ran towards the stairs to run into my mother's room. I looked on the ground by the tipped over box, it wasn't there either.

Rage filled up inside me as I clenched my fists tight "MEDUSA!"

I span around and ran out of her room and back down the stairs. I ran through the living room towards the front door and threw it open running outside still searching around for Kid, I still couldn't find him. I started running again away from the front door and up the path.

~私の失敗~

Kid stood in front of Medusa and hung his head in shame "I'm sorry Medusa, I don't have it"

She sighed "Well, I have to say I'm disappointed in you Death the Kid, you have failed"

He lifted his head to meet eyes with Medusa again "I'm begging please don't hurt her, don't hurt the girl I love"

She stood looking down on him "Our deal was that if you bring me the necklace I won't hurt her, was it not?"

"Yes, it was" Kid closed his eyes then opened them again.

"I knew you wasn't going to get the necklace" She reached down in her shirt "So I took the time to get in myself…"

Kid immediately turnt his gaze on the emerald necklace hanging from around her neck "Medusa!"

"Remember our deal" She held up her index finger and shook it from side to side "You failed me and you lovers life will be taken away…"

He clenched his hands into two tight fists and held them down by either of his sides "No!"

"What…" She seemed shocked "You will obey me!"

He took a step forward stomping at the ground "I said no!" Tears filled his eyes "I won't let you!"

"Do you want to become one of us?" She yelled at the top of her lungs "You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude!"

"I don't want to become one of you!" He threw himself to the ground on his knees "I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Remember who you work for!" She took a step closer to him kneeling on the ground "Remember who the hell you are talking to!"  
>He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand "I quit…"<p>

He slowly stood up getting ready to walk away, but the gate leading to the way out slammed shut just before him.

Laughing filled the whole room as Medusa's laughter escaped her lips. It shook the whole from filling the air with evil.

"Where do you think your going?" She chuckled.

Fear built up inside Kid's stomach, causing him to shiver "I said that I quit"

"Who are you kidding" She finally stopped laughing "You can't quit"

Kid stood there facing the closed gate folding his arms over his chest trying to hide his shaking fists.

Medusa began to walk closer to him "This isn't the end" She placed her hand on Kid's shoulder and held her lips to his ear as she whispered "It's only just the beginning"

~レフトビハインド~

I sprinted up the road, I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I had to run somewhere, and I just let my legs take me there. I continued to run up the road and follow my instincts.

'_It's not Kid, his not one of them, she's gonna kill him…' _I thought to myself causing anger to fill my stomach _'I need to hurry!'_

I didn't where she had taken him, so I had to think, I thought as I ran, I just didn't know what to do, I only knew I had to run.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called out to me from across the road.

I pretended I didn't hear her and carried on running round the corner.

"Maka where are you going?" She called out to me again but yet again I pretended not to hear her.

~あなたの手で~

Medusa gripped hold of his black hair and pulled him away from the ground just by the strands of his hair in her grasp.

He winced in pain "Let me go…"

"Why would I do that, you tried to leave" She chuckled continuously "You must be punished"

He gripped hold of her wrist that was holding his hair, and slowly he closed his eyes, he opened his mouth and said just one simple word "Shōgeki no nami"

Medusa's wrist flashed blue and sparks flew off of it as she jerked her hand away in pain letting go of his hair. Kid fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"You little…" Medusa grasped hold of her wrist trying to stop the shocking of her wrist "Get back here!"  
>Kid stood up as fast as he could and started to run towards the other open gate in the room.<p>

"Close the gate!" Medusa exclaimed.

The gate slowly started to close, the bars were getting lower to the ground. Kid so that his only exit was coming to a close. As he was running he immediately fell onto his side, still moving he slid underneath the closing gate just before it shut all together.

"Get him!" Medusa shouted once more.

Kid got off of the ground and ran down the dark and dusty corridor in front of him leading to the way out. Medusa's guards started to surround him as he tried to run but they were all in his way. They started to close in on him so that he couldn't get away.

He stopped squirming around and stood still with his eyes closed holding two fingers out in front of him "Ikiru koto to shinu koto, aruku koto ya, hikō o utau koto ya odoru koto, kore ga watashi no saigo no chansu de wa nai..."

Gold lights started to glow up around him, brightening up the dark corridor shinning all of the guard's faces.

"What the…" On of the guard's yelled in shock "What's he doing?"

Another one of the guard's started to get angry and took a step closer to Kid and his barrier "I don't care what his doing, I'm gonna kill this dude!"

Just before the guard managed to get close to the barrier Kid's eyes opened revealing two black wholes in the middle of his face.

"Shinu tame ni!" Kid exclaimed.

The barrier exploded blowing away all of the guards that stood before Kid, leaving room for him to carry on running. He closed his eyes and opened them again and as he did his golden eyes shone in the dark once more.

~思い出に残る痛み~

I stopped running. I slowly turned around staring at my surroundings, wind brushed past my face blowing my hair out in front of me. The sun glared at me from behind the mountains. I stood in the middle of the desert on the outskirts of Death City, I had ran all the way out there.

I sighed closing my eyes "Where are you Kid?"

Suddenly my head filled with pain causing me to clutch my head in my hands and fall to the ground landing in the sand. Pain rushed around inside my head as if there were a thousand bullets being shot at my brain.

"Aa!" I groaned "What's happening to me…"

_My dad slowly took hold of my hand and squeezed it tight as we stared into the coffin that my mother's dead body was lying in. It was raining, the rain drops kept landing on my black dress that was hold firmly around my waist with a bow tied at the back._

_I looked up at my dad "I can't see mummy anymore?"_

_He didn't say anything, he just sniffed and let his dark red hair cover his eyes not showing anyone is real expression, but I knew he was crying._

"_No Maka…" He sighed "You can't see mummy anymore"_

_I turned back to face the coffin as a tear approached my eye and rolled down my cheek. A rain drop splashed onto my face and blended in with my tear and continued to run down to my chin. It dripped off of my face and landed on my hand that wasn't holding my dad's. I lifted up my spare hand and stared at the white rose that I had my fingers gripped around. _

_I stared at the coffin and then back at the rose "This is for you mum"_

_I threw the rose into the hole that was in front of me and as it flew into her grave a couple of the petals escaped the bud and fell merrily into the hole with the rose._

"_I won't forget you…"_

The pain stopped and my eyes flashed open. Sand blew past my face crazing against my cheek. I slowly stood up again and brushed the sand off of my jeans, leaving behind strokes of where my palm brushed against the fabric. The pain was gone, but it still left behind a pulsing sound in my head, I placed my palm to my head but I couldn't feel it pulsating or anything.

It was footsteps, footsteps were coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and out of no where a bag was thrown over my head and I was trapped inside.

"Hey let me out!" I exclaimed hitting against the bag "Let me out!"


	12. Over the edge

_A girl's life can be changed by the water…_

_A girl's life can be put back together by the water…_

_A girl's life can be taken away by the water…_

~最後のチャンス~

The bag was pulled off of my head. But still darkness remained all around me. I could hear footsteps and laughter, Medusa's laughter. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Maka darling, come sit down" Medusa said gesturing to the seat beside her.

I tried to pull my arms apart from behind my back but the rope tying them together was to strong to be torn apart. I bit my lip trying so hard to tear the rope, but I just couldn't.

"Go to hell" I hissed through my teeth.

"Language" She shook her finger in my face "Or you'll be punished"

She stared right at me and I stared back at her. My hands started shaking behind my back, I closed my hands into fists trying to stop it but it wouldn't.

"So tell me?" She took a step closer so she was just centimeters away from my face "Are you scared girl?"

I bit my lip so hard "I will never fear you" I spat in her face.

She took a step back and lifted her hand to her face wiping away my spit on her face "Stupid girl!"

She reached over to me and gripped hold of my hair and pulled me towards her.

"Aa!" Yelped in pain as she pulled the strands of my hair "Let go!"

"Do you know what happens when you disrespect me?" She pulled me up higher so my feet were hanging off of the ground "Would you like to see?"

I grabbed hold of her wrists that were clinging onto my hair and tried to loosen her grip but I couldn't, it was no use.

"Bring him in!"

The sound of the heavy plate doors opening filled the air around me as I looked out of the corner of my eye to the doors direction. Kid… He was all beaten up, he had scars and scratches all over his face. He was covered in blood.

"Kid!" I exclaimed trying to escape Medusa's grasp.

The guards threw him on his knees in front of Medusa. He stared at the ground, not even noticing Medusa was holding me up by my hair.

"You piece of shit!" She let go of her grip on my hair causing me to fall to the ground.

I landed right in front of Kid, he still barely even noticed I was there at all. He was staring right at me, but he was too beat up to notice anything around him at all.

I moved towards him even more and placed my palms on his cheeks "Kid… it's me Maka, look at me!"

I saw his eyes move up to face me. His golden bloodshot eyes met mine, but he couldn't look at me how he normally would. It wasn't him, I wouldn't let myself believe that it was him, I wouldn't…

"M-Maka…" He stammered placing his hand over the top of mine "I-I'm so… sorry"

Tears were dwelling in the corner of my eyes "You have nothing to be sorry for" I gave him a faint smile "You only done it to protect the one you love…"

His eyes suddenly turnt sad as he stared deeply into my glance. His eyes watered and a small tear dripped from his eyelashes and started to roll down his cheek.

Medusa chuckled from behind me "You really are stupid!"

I span around startled from her sudden reappearance, I forgot that she was in the room with us.

"You're the one that he loves!" She continued to laugh "Foolish girl…"

I turned back around to face him "Is that true?"

He moved his glance, looking towards the corner of the room. There wasn't anything there to catch his eye I just knew he was doing it to avoid the question.

"Of course it's true, why do you think his sworn to protect you?" I felt her place her hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed hold of her wrist and threw her arm away from me "Get your hands off of me!"

Shocked by my outburst, her eyes widened as she placed her thrown hand back on her hip "I will not be spoke to in that way!"

I glared at her and she glared back. We stared like that for several moments, completely silent. I was trying my best to figure out what she was planning inside that mind of hers, but I really couldn't tell.

"Guards!" She clapped "Expose of her!"

Fear completely swept over me, taking away every single other expression that I had and replacing it with complete and utter fear.

"Leave her alone!" Kid leapt up off of the ground and ran to my side blocking me from the guards "If you touch her I will kill you…"

The guards stopped where they were, staring at their master for directions. Some of them looked afraid, but some of them gripped on tighter to their swords getting ready for a fight.

"What are you just standing there for?" Medusa yelled "Get her!"

The guards started running towards me once again. I gripped on tight to Kid's arm as he stood strong in front of me, ready to throw them away.

Slowly he placed his hand out in front of him holding it out towards the guards "Kasai"

Fire beamed out of his palm and burned every single one of the guards in front of him, not missing any of them.

"You bastard!" Medusa screamed trying to grab hold of me "You will pay!"

Kid quickly pulled me aside and pointed his palm out towards her, shooting another beam of flames in Medusa's direction. Surprisingly Medusa waved her arm causing a block of ice to block Kid's beam of fire.

'_What the hells going on?'_

"Run Maka!" Kid shouted pushing me in the direction of the open gate "Go now!"

I started on running but stopped realizing that he wasn't coming with me "What about you?"

"I'll follow along behind you!" He yelled back to me shooting another beam of fire with his other palm "I promise you!"

I nodded towards him before spinning around and running back towards the gate. I tried to pushed it open even more that it was, but the door was just to heavy, I could hardly push it.

"Don't even try!" Medusa exclaimed in a laugh dropping her ice shield.

While Medusa's guard was dropped Kid shot one last fire beam towards her targeting her right in the stomach. Medusa was flown backwards and into the wall behind her, hitting her head against the hard stone.

Finally I pushed the door open and ran through running down the darkened hallway. I couldn't hear Kid's footsteps behind me, it was frightening me even more. I carried on running, scared that I would run into Medusa's guards on the way.

"Kid where are you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, still running down the hallway, so dark I couldn't see my own flesh and bone "Kid!"

"Maka run!" I heard his voice echo through the walls "Run!"  
>Just before his words managed to sink into my mind and I realized what was happening a pair of two very strong arms were wrapped around my waist as I got pulled off of the ground.<p>

"Aa!" I yelped "Let go!" I struggled to escape their grasp "Kid help me!"  
>Silence... I couldn't hear the echoes in his voice anymore.<p>

"Kid!"  
>Still there was no answer, just the sound of my heavy breathing and the footsteps as I got pulled away.<p>

"KID!"

'_I__love__you__Maka...__'_

My eyes widened as I heard his voice isn't my mind. The moment I was struggling for breath in the water filled room, I heard his voice inside my mind, telling me that he loved me. I remember my heart skipped several beats as I sank deeper and deeper in the water.

The arms gripped tightened around my waist, causing me to grasp for air as they squeezed against my lungs.

"Let go of her!" Kid exclaimed from behind me running towards the guard that hold of me.

He shoved his elbow into their spine making them drop me to the ground. Luckily for me I landed on my feet against the wall, not hurting myself at all. Kid held his palm towards the guard and without hesitation shot him with his fire beam.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked stepping over the now burnt body on the floor "Did he hurt you?"

I shuddered "No, I'm fine…"

We stood there in silence, forgetting everything, just staring into each others, forgetting everything that had happened, except for each other.

"They went down here!" The voices of guards echoed down the hallway startling me and Kid.

"Quick, go!" Kid yelled grabbing hold of my hand.

We continued to run down the hallway, turning around the corners and Kid was shooting his fire at every guard he saw, not taking a moment to take a breath or think about who he was shooting.

"Kid…" I gripped on tighter to his hand "I'm so scared"

He turned his head to face me "Don't worry, I am too" He held my hand ever so firmly "I Promise you, when this is all over, I'll take you somewhere far away, you'll be safe with me…"

For the first time in days, I felt safe, I felt warm on the inside. His hand was the only lifelike feel that I could feel around me, nothing else seemed real enough.

"Light!' Kid exclaimed running a little fast down the hallway which turned out to be a tunnel "Come on!"

We ran outside and found ourselves in the middle of the desert. Wind blew across my face blowing bits of sand in my hair. The sun was setting behind the cliffs, turning the sky pinker and pinker by the second.

"This way" He grabbed hold of my hand again and started pulling me away from the tunnels exit.

We continued to run across the sand until my feet started to ache. We were soon running towards the sunset, running towards the cliffs, were the water wash bashing against the rocks below.

"We should be safe now…" Kid sighed in relief letting go of my hand.

I fell to my knees at the edge of the cliff, staring at the sun that was just about to fade behind the horizon. The pink in the sky was fading to a light blue, like to colors mixing together in the sky, it was simply beautiful…

'_I love you too Kid…'_

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, hitting against my ribcage then resting before hitting it again. I was desperate to catch my breath, but it was so hard to grasp hold of. Like trying to grasp hold of a butterfly when it's flying around in front of you.

"Kid, you didn't answer me before…" I turned my gaze to look at him "When Medusa said it was me that you were trying to protect, was that true?"

He closed his eyes slowly "Yes…" He opened them again when turning his head to face me "I didn't want you to know"

"Why?" I was extremely heartbroken as soon as he said that.

He looked away again "Because you and I can never be together"

I stood up again and turned to face him "Why? I want to know why"

He took in a deep breath trying to look away from me "Because we come from different worlds, I don't belong here…"

"Then I can make you belong here" I placed my hand on his cheek "I can make us be together"

He stared deeply into my eyes and I stared back into his. My body felt like a million fireworks, just at the fact of us standing like this.

"Just tell me what I need to do for us to be together and I'll do it" I could feel tears dwelling in the corner of my eyes but I tried to fight them back.

Slowly, I pulled his face closer to mine, our lips inching closer until they were just inches away from each other. I could feel his warm hesitant breaths on my cheek but I tried my best not to focus on them at that moment. I pulled him a little closer until my lips brushed against his. I was just about to pull away when I felt him press his lips onto mine without taking a second to hesitate. I slowly felt his tongue lick at my lips waiting for permission to enter inside my mouth. I let it enter and I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth and twirled it around with his. Our tongues danced with each other, what I longer for was finally happening. And I loved every second of it…

"Aw, what a cute scene" Medusa stepped towards us.

We quickly parted and turned to stare at her with fear. I was shaking, shaking more than I had been in the first place.

'_No, not now…'_

Suddenly I was startled by what I saw. I saw something glisten from around her neck. My mothers emerald necklace.

"You bitch!" I exclaimed pointing at the chain from around her neck "You better give that back right now!"

She chuckled "And why would I do that?" She placed the emerald in her palm "It's so much more than just a chain. This little emerald can protect you from any danger you face, you can live forever…"

"It's my mothers!" I yelled "It doesn't belong to you!"  
>She shook her finger in front of my face "You mean it was your mothers…"<p>

My eyes widened in shock. My heart shattered into a million pieces, she had known all along.

"Were done with you Medusa, just leave, its all over!" Kid yelled standing firmly in front of me.

"You knew…" I stammered barging past him and standing up for myself "You knew my mother was dead!"

"Oh no…" Medusa smirked "We all knew she was dead"

I stepped back, my heart was breaking even more, father knew, Liz knew, Kid knew…

"He asked me to erase your memory, all he had to do was return a favor" She dropped the emerald and let it hang from around her throat.

'_Dad had slept with her… with this bitch! Just so I could have my memory erased?'_

"You… you whore!" I stepped towards her but Kid pulled me back.

"Maka!" He exclaimed "Don't be too reckless, don't pick a fight with her…"

"I don't care!" I yelled in fury "I will kill her for what she did"

"If she wants a fight, I'm willing to give it" Medusa held her palms out in front of her "Does she accept?"

"No she doesn't accept!" Kid yelled trying to pull me back even more "Just go Medusa!"

I pushed Kid out of the way again and charged towards her "I will kill you!"

Medusa let a wide smile approach her lips as she was about to block my way with ice "Come and get it!"

"Chikyū!" I pointed my fingers towards her as I carried on running.

Earth roots rose from underneath the ground and started wrapping themselves around her body pinning her arms to her side.

"What!" She yelled in shock "How could she!"

I swung my fist round and pressed it to her face, adding force sending her head backwards. Blood escaped her nose and started running down to her mouth and landed on my knuckles.

"Maka…?" Kid asked stunned "I never knew"

Snakes suddenly appeared from Medusa's body breaking the roots, setting her body free once again.

"I underestimated you Maka…" She wiped the blood away from her face "But now it's my go" She placed her palms together and held her arms out on front of her "Kūki-ryoku!"

I was thrown backwards through the air towards the cliff edge, but it wasn't enough to send me over. I hit the ground, smacking my head against the sand.

"Maka!" Kid immediately ran to my side "Are you okay"

Blood ran down my chin from my lip "I'm fine…"

"You won't beat me, face it" Medusa folded her arms over her chest "You're too week"

I pulled myself to my feet and stood fearlessly in front of her "I will defeat you"

"Lets see then, it's your move" She smirked once again showing now fear at all "What else you got?"

Slowly, I placed my finger against my forehead and my other arm out in front of me. I controlled my breathing slowly, inhaling and exhaling just listening to the sound of the wind around me.

I parted my lips and chanted what I had been dying to chant since the moment this battle started "Watashi wa obiete iru koto ga, watashi wa yowai kamo shirenaiga, watashi wa watashi ga haiboku to naru semasen"

The air started to get more intense as my words started to mean more and more. The water from underneath the cliff behind me started rising out of the ocean rising up to the edge of the cliff, twirling round and around.

"Mizu wa watashi no saidai no jakutendesuga, watashi wa sono watashi no gawa ni tsuneni koto o shitte iru"

"What is she…?" Medusa was stunned, gob smacked by my use of magic.

Kid watched the water rise above my head and watch it as it moved towards Medusa "She's just like her mother"

"Anata wa watashi no hahaoya no inochi o ubatta, anata ga watashi no chichi no kokoro o kowashitaga,-sui no bubun ni chokumen shite iru..."

The streams of water flew towards Medusa at fall speed, moving faster than any volcano move and faster than any cheetah could run. She tried to cast her ice block spell to block it but it was just to fast.

The water jammed into her body throwing her to the ground, knocking her head against the hard sand. The water span around several times before falling back into the ocean behind me.

"T-that's enough…" Medusa coughed. Blood flying from her mouth "I g-give up…"

"Hand over the necklace" I walked towards her with my palm out "Don't make me take it from you!"

She winced in pain staring up at me "You win…"

Her arms trembled as she struggled to push herself up off of the ground. She started chuckling once again, causing shivers to run up and back down my spine.

"What's so funny?" I questioned still trying to hide my fear "Hand it over!"

She removed the chain from around her neck "Its all yours…"

'_What's she planning? I just trust that look in her eye'_

"Would you face your fears to get what you most desire?" Medusa held the necklace out in front of her.

I stammered "Of course I would…"

Her eyebrow rose "Really now, how interesting" She held the necklace up in front of her, glancing at the emerald.

"Medusa just give it to her!" Kid yelled out from behind me.

"Its all yours!" Medusa raised her arm above her hand hold the necklace in her grasp tightly.

She swung her arm forward releasing her grip of the emerald at the last moment. It flew through the air above my head, towards the edge of the cliff. I watched in shock as I saw it move closer and closer to the edge.

'_I have to!'_

I started running, running towards the edge of the cliff. I had to get it. My toes got closer to the edge as I reached out towards the emerald, trying to grasp it in my fingers.

"Maka no!" Kid started to run towards me trying to grab hold of me before I jumped "Stop!"

It slipped between my fingers. Falling down below me towards the… water.

"Think about what you're doing!" He ran closer towards me reaching out with his hand, but he was too late.

I leapt off of my feet, diving over the edge towards the emerald, trying to grab it. The water was bashing up against the rocks, swirling around all over the place. I fell towards it, with my arm reached out towards the necklace. My fingers brushed against it but I still was close enough to it to hold it in my palm.

"Maka!" Kid screamed leaning over the edge.

The necklace splashed into the water below me, just before my arm dove underneath the surface. My body followed landing in the ocean along with my mother's necklace.

'_What have I done?'_

The water blurred my vision as I was thrown around from the force of the water bashing against the rocks. I floated further and further to the bottom, trying my best to swim up to the surface but the water was moving around too much, I couldn't.

I floated motionlessly, falling deeper and deeper. My hair brushed up against my face as the force of the water was dragging me down. My arms were lifted above my head as I swayed slowly from left to right.

I felt that it was all over, I felt that I had lost. But then, I saw the emerald necklace slowly rise to the surface in front of me. The silver chain brushing against my cheek the continuing to rise.

I reached my hand out towards it, brushing the tips of my fingers against the green stone. The emerald slowly slid into my palm as I clenched my fingers around it to keep it held firmly in my grasp.

My eyelids slowly started to close, but I tried to force myself to keep them open, I tried my best. I could still feel the necklace in my palm as my eyes closed blocking out the water that was surrounding me, replacing it was complete and utter darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Review <em>_for __Book__ two!_


End file.
